


The pace of the chase

by SariErrbody



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, College, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Handcuffs, Ice Play, M/M, Mutual Pining, Semi-Public Sex, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:46:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 31,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24280795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SariErrbody/pseuds/SariErrbody
Summary: Taehyun was not a fan of Soobin's touchy new friend.He also wasn't thrilled that this guy was also friends with Beomgyu.And hereallydidn't like that this newcomer was making him realize things about himself.College AUcontains smut/explicit scenes. Adults only.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 90
Kudos: 429





	1. Chapter 1

Taehyun sat at a bench in front of the engineering building, waiting for Soobin who should have gotten out of his history of dance class 10 minutes ago. 

It wasn't like him to be late, they were already going to have a late lunch today, since Soobin was busy before this class.

Taehyun mentally chastised himself for feeling annoyed, Soobin was such a good person. He was lucky to be rooming with someone who already knew college life, he should thank his luck that it was also such a responsible hyung who actually cared for him.

Taehyun pulled his jacket around him tighter, sighing.

Autumn was ramping up quickly, and it was unexpectedly chilly, it being one of those ugly days where the sky is covered by a sheet of clouds filtering the sun into a pale greyshine. He wished he was home with a cup of cocoa.

He finally noticed Soobin approaching, his eyes catching him quicker than usual since he was accompanied by someone with deep blue hair.

He couldn't make out who this other person was, he was clutching Soobin's arm and had his face tucked down, as he leaned his head against Soobin's shoulder. It looked oddly... Intimate.

They were both holding very full-looking boba teas, which would explain Soobin's lateness. They must have stopped at one of the campus's shops.

It didn't explain Soobin's relationship with this guy. 

Soobin looked stiff, uncomfortable, a smile tugging on his face, but something was off. 

Taehyun frowned, was he okay? 

Soobin was speaking, and blue-hair released his arm, grabbing the end of his jacket and throwing it with his arm around Soobin, who was only wearing a long-sleeved shirt.

He pushed the jacket over Soobin's shoulder, maneuvering to bring Soobin into it completely. Soobin grabbed of the edge of the jacket and helped pull it over him. So he was just cold, maybe? 

Taehyun frowned.

The two approached a split in the path, and now that Taehyun could see the guy's face, he recognized him from orientation. He didn't know the guy's name, but he did remember that he was conceited. He had bragged that he was the best dancer in his class, maybe the school. The level of cockiness was a stand-out to Taehyun. How come Soobin was letting a guy like _that_ hang all over him? 

They stopped walking. The guy wrapped Soobin up completely, rubbing Soobin's back quickly under the jacket to generate warmth. Soobin laughed and rambled out dismissals, seeming pretty flustered at the closeness.

Taehyun didn't like it. 

The guy released Soobin, waving goodbye as he took off down the other path towards the quad. Soobin turned and started jogging, slowing when he noticed Taehyun.

Taehyun stood, noting the panic that flashed on Soobin's face upon seeing he already had his hoobae's full attention.

"You didn't bring a jacket today?" Taehyun greeted, starting to walk with Soobin towards the dining hall.

Soobin grasped his boba arm with the other, scrunching in on himself to conserve bodyheat, walking with Taehyun. He laughed uncomfortably.

"Yeah I forgot it was supposed to get cold. I'll head to the dorms and get a sweater after lunch. Sorry I was a bit late.."

"Who was that?" Taehyun asked, feigning boredom. 

Soobin gathered himself, expecting the question.

"...Yeonjun. Choi Yeonjun. He's in a few of my classes. We met a few weeks ago."

"You two seem close."

Soobin raised his eyebrows. "Do we? I don't know... This is the first time we've hung out outside of class."

Taehyun studied his face, Soobin looked conflicted.

"It certainly seems like he wants to be _closer_." Taehyun replied.

If Soobin picked up on what he was implying, he made no acknowledgement of it. He just forced a laugh.

"Yeah maybe?"

Taehyun figured he wouldn't get much else out of the other right now. 

"What do you want to eat?"

****

One more class today. Taehyun was running a little late because he had to print out his homework, why didn't this teacher just accept it digitally? He didn't know, but he was a bit behind considering his usual arrival to class was at least ten minutes before start.

At least he wouldn't be _late_ -late.

Taehyun rounded the corner of the hall and was met with familiar deep blue hair, next to an even more familiar face, one he's known since highschool. He slowed to a stop, unable to stop a smile from stretching across his face, despite the presence of blue hair.

"Oh hey Taehyun! What's up? Where ya going?" Beomgyu asked, noticing him immediately.

That made Taehyun happy. He had missed Beomgyu after he graduated high school a year before him. He had sought him out right away last year when he moved in, befriending his hyung who he was merely friendly with previously.

"Hey Gyu, I'm just going to class. I had to print something so I'm running a little late."

"What class starts at 3:20?" Yeonjun asked. Taehyun resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"I like to be early." He replied cooly.

"He's a good student, unlike someone." Beomgyu said, reaching forward and ruffling Taehyun's hair. He didn't like being messy, but he appreciated the gesture and the compliment. He tried to subtley straighten his hair when Beomgyu's hand left, not wanting to offend Beomgyu or dissuade further contact with him.

"Thanks hyung..." 

Yeonjun raised an eyebrow, then shrugged. 

"Suit yourself. I'm Yeonjun by the way."

"I know." Taehyun answered flatly. Oh no, the _ego_. Why did he say that?

Yeonjun looked interested. "You do?" 

He looked at Beomgyu throwing his arm over him. Taehyun felt his eye twitch.

"Does my reputation proceed me?"

Beomgyu rolled his eyes. "That might not be a good thing Yeonjunnie... I'm certainly not spending my time with Taehyunnie gushing about _you_."

Yeonjun huffed, crossing his arms. "Why noooot?" 

Taehyun cleared his throat. "I gotta get going, now, see you, hyung." 

He offered a wave to Beomgyu, pointedly ignoring Yeonjun, and dismissed himself, continuing down the hall. 

Beomgyu called after him.

"Hey, tell Soobin I'm down to study tomorrow, I'll meet you guys there!"

"Okay! " He yelled back, and continued rushing to class.

*****

"You invited who?" Kai asked, sitting next to Soobin at the large table. He pulled up his bag and started pulling out books.

"My bud Yeonjun, he's in one of my classes. He wanted to join us studying today." Beomgyu replied, settling into his seat next to Taehyun and across from the others, throwing an arm up on the back of his chair. 

Taehyun bristled.

"Wait, Choi Yeonjun?" He asked, looking at Beomgyu.

"He wants to study with us?"

Taehyun's gaze flicked to Soobin, who looked down, fiddling with his hands.

"Yeah. So?" Beomgyu replied simply.

"Nothing he's just so..." Taehyun bit his tongue, the word 'obnoxious' painted on it. 

" _Lively_ , I guess... I don't really see him wanting to study." 

"Oh you know him, Taehyun-hyung?" Kai asked.

Taehyun shrugged. "Not really."

"Well we can fix that." A voice said, and Taehyun groaned internally. Yeonjun had appeared next to the table. He gave a cutesy wave.

"Apparently I'm more well-known than I thought. Nice to formally meet you, Taehyun." Yeonjun said, smirking at him.

Taehyun frowned. 

"Nice to meet you too." He mumbled out, looking at Beomgyu to gauge his reaction to his previous rudeness of not introducing himself. Beomgyu didn't seem to mind, he just greeted Yeonjun casually.

"Hey dude, glad you made it."

Yeonjun was pointed at Soobin, who looked away as soon as they made eye contact. His chest rose with a little laugh.

Yeonjun turned to Kai, extending his hand to him.

"I'm Yeonjun, nice to meet you!"

Kai smiled, upping the enthusiasm while greeting him back, shaking his hand excitedly. "Nice to meet you too! I'm Hueningkai!"

Yeonjun smiled at him, then looked back at Soobin. 

"Hey Soobin, how's it going?"

Soobin rubbed the back of his neck.

"I'm doing well... How are you, hyung?"

"Fantastic, now." He plopped into the chair next to Soobin.

"Oh you all already know Yeonjun? That's so cool, I'm glad you're here to study with us!" Kai chirped, clearly not picking up on the mood.

"Are you _really_ here to study?" Taehyun asked, looking not at all amused.

"Taehyun! Lighten up." Beomgyu scolded, ruffling Taehyun's hair. Taehyun huffed.

"Of course." Yeonjun answered.

Yeonjun stretched his arms forward, cracking his knuckles.

"Okay! Time to study. Does anyone have a pencil I can borrow?"

Taehyun gave him a stern look. "Who comes to a study session and doesn't bring a pencil?'

Beomgyu rolled his eyes at Taehyun, punching his shoulder gently. He started digging through his backpack in search.

Soobin piped up. "I have an extra you can use." He held up a wooden pencil, it was pink, covered in little white polka dots.

Yeonjun looked at it, then at Soobin, a smile creeping on his face.

"Aww it's cute. Like you."

Yeonjun leaned over to take the pencil from Soobin, placing his hand on the other's thigh. Soobin flinched and gasped, face turning pink and hands coming up to clutch his heart.

"Thanks, you're an _angel_." Yeonjun purred, leaning forward more so Soobin felt breath on his ear.

Kai looked scandalized, and Taehyun could sympathize. His precious hyung was being flirted with so hard by basically a stranger, and was being reduced to an embarrassed schoolgirl.

How corny. Taehyun and Beomgyu shared a look.

Taehyun looked at Yeonjun. "And you're a devil." He deadpanned.

Beomgyu shrugged. "I can't really disagree with that." 

Yeonjun side-eyed Taehyun briefly, before returning his attention to Soobin.

"A cute little devil though." He said with a wink.

Soobin looked about ready to explode.

"I have to use the restroom!" He announced, promptly standing and fast walking away from the table.

Yeonjun turned back to the group, sinking a little.

"He doesn't like that. You're too touchy." Taehyun said, feeling vindicated.

"Sweetie, you don't even know what _you_ like." Yeonjun responded, unaffected.

Taehyun blinked. What does that mean?

"Whatever." He mumbled. 

Soobin returned and they continued to study, everyone enjoying the new presence in their group.

Well, most everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on twt for fic updates, I write in multiple fandoms: @Sarisari_bb  
> I have another txt fic as well, check it out if you like diff txt pairings and immediate smut!


	2. Chapter 2

Making new friends was like throwing a handful of darts at a dartboard, some were gonna hit and stick, and some were going to miss and hit the wall, clattering to the floor.

Yeonjun was good at darts, but everyone misses once in a while.

That had clearly happened with Kang Taehyun. Yeonjun wasn't sure why the younger already held such strong disdain for him, they had barely interacted.

Normally Yeonjun wouldn't mind, he's got plenty of friends, but this particular person was the friend and roommate of someone he was very _interested_ in. He was the beloved hoobae of Choi Soobin, so Yeonjun knew eventually he'd have to pick up the dart and take aim again.

Yeonjun had noticed Soobin a few weeks ago in their history of dance class. He thought the younger was pretty average at first. Yeonjun paid him no mind, but one day Soobin sat next to him and introduced himself, and Yeonjun's mind was quickly changed. Just the short interactions a few times a week had allowed him to get to know the other.

He liked how Soobin was take-charge, but sort of soft spoken. How he was responsible and stern, but gentle, and kind of shy when he spoke to Yeonjun. 

He liked making Soobin giggle in class, letting himself be distracted from the lecture by Yeonjun, even though he'd whisper-scold him afterwards, always with a smile on his face.

Yeonjun's interest was piqued, he found his eyes drawn to the younger more, and he started to notice things he liked. He noticed Soobin had a small mouth and tapered lips that became thin when he smiled big. How some expressions he made produced dimples in his cheeks, not just smiling. How when he was thinking he would forget to close his mouth and his front teeth peeked out slightly, reminding Yeonjun of a bunny. It was cute. Soobin was cute. 

But Soobin was also pretty... fit. He was bigger and broader than Yeonjun, and Yeonjun found himself wondering what it would be like to have those long arms around him, those large hands touching him...

So, he had a crush. And by how Soobin approached him, laughs at all of his jokes, and lets Yeonjun pull at his cute cheeks and neck, Yeonjun thinks Soobin might have a little crush on him, too. Maybe.

He was up for the chase, he just didn't want to scare the little bunny away.

"You want to grab some boba?"

He asked Soobin as he packed up his notebook.

Soobin smiled and nodded, before his mouth dropped open in thought.

"Oh wait I'm supposed to meet someone for lunch now.."

Yeonjun wondered if it was a date. He needed to act now.

"Oh, we can be quick! Let's just stop somewhere on the way to where you're going. Come on, it's my treat."

Soobin looked down and nodded, a small angular smile on his face.

****

Getting boba was such a success. Yeonjun and Soobin exchanged numbers, and since Soobin had forgotten his jacket, Yeonjun got to keep him warm.

Soobin was surprisingly willing to share his coat with him, they were practically cuddling in it. It was perfect, but it was over too soon. He basically hugged Yeonjun goodbye, taking pride that if Soobin was going to a date, he'd at least have Yeonjun on his mind.

He later learned that Beomgyu was friends with Soobin and his roommate, and had scored an invite to study with them.

...Which hadn't gone quite as well as he'd hoped.

So that leads him to this moment, waiting around for Taehyun's class to end, intel courtesy of Beomgyu, so he could make another attempt at getting on his good side.

Beomgyu knew a lot about Taehyun, Yeonjun discovered. Yeonjun asked about the younger on the phone last night, and Beomgyu had obliged, giving him details he didn't even ask for, eager to talk about his friend. Yeonjun wasn't complaining, the more he knew about Taehyun the easier it would be to play nice. He already had an idea about what kind of guy Taehyun was, and how his presence might affect Soobin, who was a good, studious, _model_ hyung.

Soobin had reacted so harshly to his flirting yesterday. And yeah, it was cute seeing him squirm, but Yeonjun wanted to be able to flirt with him in front of his friends without making Soobin so uncomfortable he runs away.

He had been texting with Soobin since, and he was replying normally, at least.

That was good.

Finally the doors to the lecture hall opened, and a swarm of students emerged. Yeonjun took a moment to find Taehyun in the crowd, then sidled up next to him.

"Oh heyyyy Taehyun, how's it going?"

Taehyun seemed surprised to see him, the emotion quickly turned into irritation.

"What do you want?"

Yeonjun raised his hands defensively. 

"Hey now, why the hostility? Did I do something to offend you? I just want to say hi."

Taehyuns face scrunched, he let out a resigned sigh.

"No... No I guess you didn't."

They started walking.

"I'm just worried we got off on the wrong foot. You're Soobin's friend and my hoobae, I hope we can get along."

At the mention of Soobin, Taehyun's eyes narrowed. 

"So this is about Soobin?'

"Well it's about you too, I'm not heartless. I think I could be a good hyung to you, y'know, could give you advice, help you out." 

Taehyun stopped walking and turned to Yeonjun, flipping hair out of his eyes.

"How could _you_ help _me_?"

Yeonjun smiled.

"You can't think of anything? Anyone I'm close to that you want to spend more time with?"

Taehyun's face was turning red.

"What? I... I don't know what you're talking about."

Yeonjun stepped closer, tilting his head curiously.

"Do you dislike me because I know what I want? Or is it because I have the _courage_ to go after it?" 

He stepped back again, shaking his head.

"You can be that way too, Taehyun."

Taehyun balked at him, mouth agape. 

"Y-y-you... I don't... I'm not..." 

Taehyun's face twisted in confusion. He clenched his fists, looking at the floor.

Yeonjun watched him calmly.

"You're not...?"

Taehyun's head snapped up, eyes glaring.

"I'm not having this conversation with you."

He turned on his heel and stormed off. Yeonjun didn't follow. He'd check on Taehyun later. For now, he needed to head to class.

Yeonjun smiled at the thought.

History of dance class.

****

Yeonjun walked into the lecture hall and no surprise, Soobin was already there, seated in their usual spot facing the front.

He approached Soobin quietly, crouching to be level as he placed a hand on Soobin's right shoulder, close to his neck, and leaned over his left shoulder.

"Whatcha doing, Binnie?"

Soobin jolted a little, but relaxed when he realized who it was. He had been doodling in his notebook, pencil shading in a teddybear. 

"Hey hyung! I'm just waiting for class to start. How are you?"

Yeonjun pressed the side of his face into Soobin's, loving the little breath hitch it earned him. He squished their cheeks together briefly.

"I'm good~aw it's so cute! I love your little bear, Binnie."

He removed himself from the other, sitting in the seat next to him. Soobin's cheeks were pink, he looked down shyly.

"Oh, thanks! I like him, too."

Yeonjun smiled, reaching over to squeeze Soobin's thigh. Soobin didn't flinch this time.

"You're good at drawing! I would love something like that on my corkboard at home."

Soobin looked up.

"I could draw you something, if you want?"

"You would? I love that Binnie! Yeah if you want to draw me something, I'll take as many as you can give."

Soobin looked so pleased.

"Okay."

"Hey, do you have lunch plans today?"

Soobin shook his head. 

Yeonjun grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like doing these short lil chapters for now, but they will get longer.
> 
> Twitter: Sarisari_bb
> 
> Leave a comment and lmk what you thought!  
> It motivates me to write, it gives me life!


	3. Chapter 3

Unbelievable. Taehyun stomped down the pathway to his dorm, thoughts racing, trying to process what just happened.

Yeonjun truly was a devil.

Who does he think he think he is? What an ass. What the hell was he implying? He doesn't know Taehyun _at all_. What was he even saying, it was all just _nonsense_. What an idiot! 

He opened the door to his dorm, slamming it behind him and heading over to his bed, flopping down face-first.

He groaned, rolling onto his back to glare at the ceiling.

He let out a deep sigh.

When Yeonjun mentioned 'someone he was close to' that Taehyun wanted to spend more time with, his mind had immediately went to Beomgyu.

Yeonjun couldn't have meant Soobin right? Taehyun rooms with Soobin, surely Yeonjun knows that, so he wouldn't need help to spend more time with him.

Okay, _sure_ , he wishes he spent more time with Beomgyu, but why does he need Yeonjun for that?

...

Because he often asks Soobin to invite Beomgyu out for him? 

...Because when he _does_ ask Beomgyu to hang out, he usually suggests a group outing. Something where he has an excuse to not talk much, like studying or a movie. 

Because he was afraid of it being awkward. Because he was afraid that if Beomgyu spent time alone with him, and truly got to know him, he wouldn't like him.

Because Taehyun _is_ a coward.

Taehyun felt a hot streak fall down the side of his face. Why was he crying?

He didn't want to think about this, why the _hell_ did Yeonjun have to go and say that shit? Fuck Yeonjun. Fuck him for ambushing him and acting like he knows him. For bragging about courage or whatever.

Fuck him for being right. 

Taehyun _doesn't_ have the courage to pursue what he wants. What _does_ he want?

He sniffed. Beomgyu's face came to mind again. Taehyun pulled out his phone, scrolling quickly. He pulled up Beomgyu's Instagram and selected a picture. 

Taehyun looked at it thoughtfully. Beomgyu _was_ handsome..

He was so _symmetrical_. And he had such deep, striking eyes. Oh no... His eyes were so kind, too. He stared at the picture, letting the minutes go by and his emotions swell.

No. _Don't_.

He looked at Beomgyu's lips with curiosity and guilt. He looked at his sharp jaw and down his pale long neck and felt a pang in his stomach. 

Taehyun choked, and suddenly he was sobbing. He gasped between cries, finding it hard to get enough air as the sobs wracked him.

He covered his eyes with his arms, even though no one was here to see he felt shame for crying, for being so _stupid_.

He finally slowed enough to take deep purposeful breaths, calming himself enough to clear his mind have only have a single thought left.

He liked Beomgyu.

****

"Are you okay?" Soobin asked gently.

Taehyun looked at him. He thought he had done a decent enough job calming himself down and cleaning himself up, washing his tear-streaked face with cool water a few hours ago. 

But of course Soobin still noticed.

"I'm okay. Thanks, hyung."

"Are you sure? Do you want to talk about it?" 

Taehyun shook his head.

"No, but thanks, hyung."

Soobin was rummaging in his bag, he produced several wrapped pastries. He placed a chocolate muffin and lemon pastry on Taehyun's bed, giving him a sympathetic look before sitting at his desk. It made Taehyun feel a little less hollow, he smiled at the gesture.

"Actually, hyung. Do you have Yeonjun's number?"

Soobin looked down, a smile creeping on his face.

"Yeah..."

"Can I have it?"

His hyung bristled, expectedly confused.

"What? Why?"

"He said something earlier I want to ask about."

****

Taehyun didn't want to see Yeonjun.

But when he had texted Yeonjun, the other had replied,

**Come ask me in person, I won't bite. 😉**

He had grit his teeth, the word Yeonjun had used, ' _courage_ ' echoed in his mind. 

He set a time to meet the next day.

When he saw Yeonjun he was walking towards him where they agreed to meet, outside a campus coffee shop. Soobin was walking with him.

Despite having a jacket today, Soobin still seemed to tolerate Yeonjun's clinginess.

Taehyun watched as Yeonjun gently bumped shoulders with a giggling Soobin playfully, and again a little harder, then again harder, causing Soobin to stumble a little. Yeonjun grabbed his arm and righted him, leaning his head on his shoulder for a second, laughing out an apology.

God, how cringey. He was flirting _so hard_.

Still, Taehyun felt his heart ache looking at them. It must be nice, it looked like it felt nice.

Soobin finally noticed him. Taehyun smiled sadly and gave a half-assed wave as Soobin's hand came to gently swipe Yeonjun's hands off him, moving to create some space between them.

"Oh! H-hey Taehyun! What are you up to?" Soobin asked quickly. Taehyun resisted rolling his eyes.

"Ah, he's here for me." Yeonjun answered for him.

Taehyun nodded.

A look of realization came across Soobin's face.

"Oh, you're doing that now? Taehyun, do you want me to come with you?"

"Nono, that's okay hyung! I just want some of Yeonjun's time."

"Don't worry Soobinie, I'll take care of him." Yeonjun said, taking Soobin's hand to squeeze it briefly before stepping away from him, towards Taehyun.

Soobin gave a worried smile. "Okay... I'll see you guys later then." He waved goodbye and started down towards the library.

"Let's go." Yeonjun said, and started down the path. 

"We're not going to the coffee shop?" Taehyun asked, following.

"Where are we going?"

"My place is really close, let's just go talk there." 

" _Your_ place?" 

Yeonjun was comfortable inviting him to his place? _Alone_? Taehyun shook his head.

Yeonjun noticed. "Oh, I just figured you would want to talk in private."

Taehyun nodded. He'd rather just talk over text, but if they were going to talk in person, he'd rather no one else hear him embarrass himself.

They walked off campus, through the tunnel that went under the one of the main roads through town.

It _was_ close. "You live on the hill?" He asked, not surprised. It was where you would want to live if you were as social as Yeonjun. He really hoped they weren't about to enter a frat.

"Yeah, it's close to campus, it's pretty nice, considering the price."

They walked up into the neighborhoods, it was a pretty short walk until they approached a modest duplex. 

Yeonjun called into the space as they removed their shoes in the foyer that gave way to a medium-sized kitchen. 

"Hey guys, I'm home!"

"Hey~" answered a guy on the couch, you could see him in the next room, directly in their line of site. He turned his head to greet Yeonjun, standing immediately when he saw Taehyun.

He came into the kitchen, bowing lightly and stuck out his hand to introduce himself.

"I'm Wooyoung nice to meet you!"

"I'm Taehyun, nice to meet you too." Taehyun replied, shaking his hand and bowing.

"He's younger, Woo." 

"I'm still going to be polite, Yeonjunnie."

Yeonjun shrugged at that, reaching into the fridge and pulling out two cans of juice, handing one to Taehyun before starting down the hall.

"This way, Taehyun."

Taehyun followed, wondering about the choice of words. Yeonjun wasn't _impolite_ , he just... Comes on strong?"

Yeonjun knocked on another door, opening it after a muffled reply affirmed he could. Taehyun peeked around him to see inside. At the desk was someone he recognized from class, a hyung he actually knew and respected.

"Changbin, I have a friend over, this is Taehyun."

Changbin had headphones around his neck, seated at a desk. He turned in his chair and smiled at them.

"Oh, I know Taehyun, we've had like, 2 classes together? Hey, man."

"Hey seonbae." Taehyun replied, smiling.

Yeonjun was walking down the hall again, to the room at the end of the hall. 

Taehyun waved goodbye and closed Changbin's door to follow.

They entered Yeonjun's room, who goes and sits in the rolling chair at the desk, spinning it around and cracking open his juice, gesturing for Taehyun to sit on the bed.

Taehyun walks over and sits, cracking open his juice and sipping on it, before holding it with both hands in his lap.

He took a deep breath.

"So, I think you had a point, before. What you said yesterday... I've been thinking about it."

Yeonjun didn't say anything, just sipped his juice calmly.

"I wanted to know why you said that. Why did you say that I don't know what I want? Was it something I said? I want to know what gave you that impression."

"You like Beomgyu right?"

Taehyun felt his breath hitch. He had expected this, but it still felt like a surprise hearing the question put so bluntly.

"...How could you tell?"

"I just could. It was sort of a hunch." Yeonjun shrugged, holding up his juice and boredly inspecting it.

"You seem like the repressed type, you were so suspicious and standoffish to me... I asked Beomgyu about you, and I felt pretty sure by what he said and how you treated him compared to everyone else, meant you probably liked him. Thanks for confirming my _amazing_ intuition and deduction." He finished with a wink.

Taehyun ignored that.

"You talked to Beomgyu about it? What did he say about me?"

Yeonjun looked at him, frowning.

"I didn't tell him that I think you like him. I just asked him about you. How you two know each other, what kind of person you are. I wanted to know why you would dislike me."

He pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing.

"Okay. So you like Beomgyu. Do you want to date him?"

Taehyun furrowed his eyebrows, biting his lip. He hadn't gotten that far in his thoughts. It seemed too daunting.

"Oh _come on_ , you still don't know? Why wouldn't you want to go on a date with him? What's stopping you?"

Taehyun gulped.

"We're friends..."

Yeonjun put his drink on the desk.

"A lot of couples start off as friends. Do you really just want to do _nothing_? Have things stay the way they are?"

"I mean... I don't... I don't kn-"

"Do you think you can get over it? Isn't it more painful to not know what could happen? What if things turn out really well?"

"...What if they don't?" Taehyun nearly whispered.

"Taehyun, have you ever dated someone before?"

Taehyun didn't answer. 

Yeonjun smiled affectionately.

"God, you're so innocent."

"Has Beomgyu? Dated..?"

Yeonjun hummed.

"Yeah, a couple times, not for very long. And it's been a while." 

Taehyun frowned. His eyes were welling a little, his vision blurring. Oh no not again. Not _here_.

"You know, when I asked him about you, he talked a lot. He had a lot of good things to say. I think you have a chance with him."

"Really?"

Taehyun's eyes darted back and forth in thought. But it was Beomgyu, he was so... _Beomgyu_. And Taehyun was so... _Not_. He wasn't as fun, or nice, or pretty...

He didn't notice Yeonjun had moved to sit with him until he felt the bed sink next to him. He understood he should speak.

"But he's so... _So_..."

A tear slipped. 

"I know. And I know I don't know you very well, but I listened to him talk about you, and I think you have a chance." Yeonjun said, pulling Taehyun in for a side-hug. Taehyun stiffened instinctively, but felt himself relaxing into the other's arm as another few slow tears slipped out. Yeonjun's voice sounded deeper so close to his ear.

"I'll help you."

Taehyun pulled away, and Yeonjun released him and pulled back as well. Taehyun wiped his face, glad the crying was at a minimum. He looked at Yeonjun.

"Really?"

"Of course I will." Yeonjun smiled, and for once, Taehyun wasn't annoyed by it. It was nice, comforting.

Yeonjun pulled him back into the side-hug, and Taehyun squirmed. Okay, the second hug was a little annoying.

Yeonjun held his pointer finger up in the air.

"For a start, we need to work on that confidence."

Taehyun grimaced.


	4. Chapter 4

Yeonjun returned to sit at his desk, to the visible relief of the boy sitting on his bed.

Said boy-Taehyun, rubbed his arm nervously. Yeonjun would coo at him for being shy and cute if he didn't know that Taehyun would hate that, maybe enough to leave.

He retrieved a notebook and pencil from his desk, passing them over to the other, who was quick to accept the items, like he was itching to have something to do with his hands.

Yeonjun cleared his throat.

"I want you to write down 3 things you don't like about yourself, and 3 things that you do." 

Taehyun grimaced.

"Ugh, really? You're gonna make me do some lame self-help exercise-"

"Yeah." Yeonjun interrupted sharply.

"I am."

He sighed.

"You seem like you're not very used to introspection, and you have to start somewhere... Did you think I was just gonna compliment you a bunch to boost your confidence?"

Taehyun huffed.

Yeonjun knew he would hate that. Even if he could think of some compliments to give Taehyun, they both knew they wouldn't be sincere. Yeonjun didn't have much first-hand knowledge of the other, what could he even say, "You're pretty quick-witted when you're acting like a jerk?" 

Not exactly something to be proud of.

Taehyun focused on his assignment. When he was done he pouted, staring at what he wrote for far too long.

Yeonjun held out his hand, waiting for the resigned sigh that accompanied the notebook being given back to him.

Yeonjun looked at the page, feeling his face soften.

_Things I dislike:_

_1\. I'm plain_

_2\. I'm too serious_

_3\. I worry and get anxious a lot_

_Things I like:_

_1\. I'm fairly intelligent_

_2\. I'm somewhat handsome_

_3\. I keep my promises_

Yeonjun plucked the pencil from Taehyun and wrote in the notebook, a new entry in the second list.

_4\. I work to improve myself_

He handed the notebook and pencil back to Taehyun, who read the new entry before looking at him quizzically.

"I want you to write down things you can do to try to improve, or I guess, _minimize_ the things you don't like. Like, the first one. You think you're too plain? That one is pretty easy..."

He stepped back to inspect Taehyun, finger coming to tug at his lip in thought.

Taehyun shifted under his gaze.

Yeonjun shook his head.

"Ah, we can do that later. The point is that if you have things you don't like about yourself you can work on them, but you should remember that there's things about yourself you like. So don't dwell on the bad, be happy you're working on getting better."

Taehyun nodded, looking down at the list. 

"Okay..." Taehyun bit his lip.

"Hey Yeonjun...Do you really like Soobin? Like, _actually_?"

"Yeah. Does it seem like I don't?"

Taehyun shrugs. 

"I don't know... You come on so strong, it makes me wonder if you're serious. And you kind of have a uh... _confident_ reputation, so I don't know, I guess I was worried you're like that with everyone."

Yeonjun hums. "Interesting. I'll keep that in mind... You can keep that by the way."

Taehyun nods, moving to put the notebook into his backpack. 

Yeonjun pulls out his phone and begins typing to his roommates. The reply comes quick and he smiles, exiting the group chat to start a new one.

"Can you send me Hyueningkai's number?" 

Taehyun just nods, fingers moving swiftly over his phone screen. Yeonjun saves the number and creates a new group chat.

  
**Hey everyone, this is Yeonjun, on Saturday you all should come over! I'll buy some meat! Let's have a fun evening! Can't wait to see you 😘**

Taehyun's phone buzzes and he opens it, reading the message Yeonjun just sent. 

"Oh, seonbae, you want us all to hang out Saturday evening?"

Yeonjun puts his phone down, ignoring the buzz of replies that it was receiving. 

"Call me hyung."

He couldn't control the conspiratorial smile that creeped onto his face.

"And yes, but you're coming over _much_ earlier. I'm gonna help you get _ready_."

Taehyun frowned.

****

Zzzt... Zzzt... Zzzzzt...

Yeonjun's phone vibrated on the bed next to him. 

He grabbed it, taking a look at the lockscreen, smiling upon seeing who it was.

Soobin.

He unlocked his phone immediately to read Soobin's message.

**Hey hyung, Taehyun is back. He's doing much better now! I don't know what you said, but thank you for looking after him!**

Yeonjun smiled at the message, recalling their exchange between Taehyun and himself fondly.

He typed back.

**No problem, Soobinie 🙂 of course I'm here to help you look after our hoobaes. Let me know when I can help anytime!** 💙

Another buzz.

**Aw, thank you hyung! 😊 Oh and I can't wait for Saturday! Do you want me to go to the store to pick up groceries beforehand**?

Yeonjun sighed dreamily, shaking his head. How thoughtful. 

**That's okay, Binnie! I'll be sure to get plenty of meat! Thanks for offering, though. You're such a giver!😉**

The reply came quick.

**Haha... thanks hyung** 👉👈

Yeonjun wondered how Soobin took that, especially with the wink. Was he blushing right now? Was he embarrassed, wondering if Yeonjun was flirting, and wondering what the implications could be?

Yeonjun bit his lip, fingers drumming on his chest impatiently.

Soobin can't let his mind wander too far into the gutter, not with his roommate there. 

Yeonjun wondered, does he relieve himself in the shower, or does he wait until Taehyun isn't home, like a bit ago while he was here?

Yeonjun traced his hand down his body, the dirty thought that Soobin was masturbating while Taehyun was over here solidifying itself as a fact in his mind.

He palmed himself through his sweats, imagining a pent-up Soobin blushing as he touched himself, biting his lip to quiet the noises from being heard through the thin dorm walls. The room so quiet besides his heavy breathing through his nose and the wet sliding of his hand on his cock. 

Yeonjun let the thought soak in, slipping his hand into his boxers. He wondered if Soobin teased himself... probably not. He probably tried to finish as quickly and quietly as he could, to lessen the chances of anyone finding out. No way Yeonjun would let him get away with that. 

~~If~~ , no, _when_ Yeonjun has Soobin, all hot and bothered and wanting, he's going to _tease_ , to drink up his every reaction.

Yeonjun wrapped his hand around himself, unsurprised at how hard he already was.

He stroked himself to the thoughts, letting his eyes shut to picture the image of Soobin's aroused face.

It was good, but Yeonjun knew what would push himself over the edge. He imagined Soobin was here next to him, his large hand wrapped around his cock, murmuring encouragement to Yeonjun in his deeper, more mature voice. He imagined Soobin's hard cock pressing into his thigh, humping him absentmindedly like a big dumb puppy.

Yeonjun gasped and came, soiling his shirt with semen. He removed it, tossing it into the hamper and laying back into bed, ready for Saturday to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short 😣
> 
> Lmk what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

Taehyun didn't know what to expect when he came to Yeonjun's place at 1PM on Saturday. 

Yeonjun wanted to help him 'get ready', but they weren't all hanging out until this evening. 

...He probably should have realized that Yeonjun didn't mean they were just going to pick an outfit.

"You want to dye my hair?" 

"Yep." Yeonjun replied cheerily.

"What color do you like?" 

Yeonjun dumped a hefty bag onto his bed, a pile of boxes tumbling out. He began flipping them all so the color displayed on the front faced them. 

Taehyun looked at the variety of choices, they were all so... _bright_. He picked up and inspected a box displaying a turquoise color.

"So this is how you want to fix my plainness? By dyeing my hair?" 

"Yeah, why not? Why, what did _you_ write next to that entry?"

"Updating my clothes? Maybe getting some accessories... Dyeing my hair really hadn't occurred to me..."

Yeonjun looked at him.

"Even though Beomgyu dyes his hair?" 

Taehyun frowned, recalling when he saw Beomgyu for the first time in college, newly blonde and _shining_. He wonders if that was the first time he felt 'plain'.

"His hair is black now, though..." He mumbled.

Yeonjun rolled his eyes, going to close the door to his closet, which turned a large mirror on the back of it towards them. 

"What do you think? This color is nice!"

Yeonjun took a box with a sunny orange color and stood next to Taehyun. He held the box up next to Taehyun's face, eyes in the mirror going between Taehyun and the color on the box. Taehyun did the same, trying to picture the color around his face, on his hair. It actually didn't look bad. Taehyun could see it, could see himself with a nice, light orangey hair...

"Hmmm... I like it, but it could be bolder."

Taehyun's eyes widened.

"Eh??" 

Yeonjun tossed the color back on the bed, grabbing another 2 boxes, repeating the action with the first one, a similar blue color to his, and pausing at the second one, a deep cherry red.

"Ooh I like this! What do you think, it's pretty, right?"

Taehyun looked at it, then looked at Yeonjun in bewilderment. 

"It's _red_."

Yeonjun wasn't deterred.

"Yeah but look, it has some blue tones in it, it's not as bright as you think it is, plus it will look really nice with your skin."

Taehyun looked again. Would it really?

"Are you sure it's not too much?" 

Yeonjun nodded.

"Ah-huh. It will look darker in your hair, trust me." 

He shook the box a little, and Taehyun reached up to take it from him, stepping closer to the mirror to inspect it further while Yeonjun went over to the bed to rummage through boxes, humming to himself.

He still wasn't sure about this. The color _was_ pretty, but...

Yeonjun was speaking again. 

"We have to lighten your hair first. We'll do a couple rounds of that, and then you can decide on the color. And we can always go darker after, if you don't like it."

Taehyun bit the side of his lip, thinking.

"Okay." 

Yeonjun smiled at him, pulling on latex gloves.

Taehyun half-smiled back.

****

Taehyun watched as his hair, dark from still being slightly wet, slowly get brighter and brighter as he blowdryed it. 

It was sort of mesmerising to watch the red strands blow over each other as they became lighter and lighter, revealing the beautiful cherry color. 

He finally finished, looking at himself fully. His face really did pop, such a contrast from the eye-catching color around it. It was interesting, exciting... he found himself smiling.

Taehyun exited the bathroom, entering Yeonjun's room again. The older was laying clothes on his bed, he turned when he noticed Taehyun.

"Oh _woooow_. Ooooh! So what's the verdict? Do you like it?"

Taehyun looked at the floor, smiling sightly.

"Yeah..."

"Really?? Aww sweet! Yessss! It looks so _good!_ " 

Yeonjun rushed over, immediately carding his hands through Taehyun's hair, inspecting his work. Taehyun was used to it now, after hours of Yeonjun working on his scalp, but it still felt more intimate now that Yeonjun wasn't wearing gloves.

Yeonjun finished by ruffling his hair, which made Taehyun fuss and fix it immediately, causing the older to laugh.

"Okay, now we just gotta figure out what to wear..."

Yeonjun had changed clothes already, Taehyun noticed. He was wearing a black scoopneck t-shirt, with a black and white squiggly-striped sweater over it. Two dainty silver strands fell from his double-pierced ear, he looked nice.

"What do you think of this? The jeans you're wearing now will be fine with it."

Taehyun looked at the clothes laid out on the bed, a white button up shirt and black blazer. 

"Isn't this kind of simple?"

Yeonjun pouted.

"Come _on_ , try it! We'll get you some accessories to spice it up! You're already coming out with red hair, so I don't want to go _too_ crazy..." 

Yeonjun's mouth stretched into a wicked smile.

"Ohhh, did you expect something _sexier_? Geez Taehyun, I didn't realize we were trying to get the dick _tonight_!"

Taehyun sputtered, as Yeonjun continued.

"I mean I think that's a little fast for you. Now _me and Soobin_ maybe-"

"T-that's not what I- you...! Ahh!"

Taehyun grabbed the clothes and ran to the bathroom.

He changed quickly, shaking his head the whole time. Hopefully the ideas Yeonjun gave him would fall out of his head that way.

He returned to the room, and Yeonjun handed him some jewelry, hoop earrings that had little chains dangling from them, and a thin black choker that drew eyes to his neck. Taehyun put them on and looked himself over in the mirror. He nodded, mentally agreeing with Yeonjun, this worked, he looked nice. He felt... confident.

Yeonjun watched him put the items on.

"You can keep those, they look good on you."

Taehyun exhaled a little laugh.

"What? No-"

" _Yes_." 

Yeonjun sounded final.

"Ah... Okay... Thanks, hyung."

Yeonjun smiled.

"They should be here soon, let's start making side dishes."

****

When the knock on the door came, Yeonjun had his hands submerged in a bowl of raw beef and marinade. Wooyoung rushed to the door before Taehyun could react, introducing himself and ushering their guests in.

"Hey guys, Yeonjun's cooking right now, come in!"

Taehyun looked up from the onions he was chopping to see Kai, who made brief relieved eye contact with Taehyun as he realized this _is_ the right house, before excitedly introducing himself back to Wooyoung. 

Soobin and Beomgyu were in tow, politely shuffling in behind Kai.

Beomgyu looked cool, in his light jean jacket layered over a dark blue hoodie. Taehyun felt a little overdressed, he was relieved he was in jeans. 

Soobin finished taking off his shoes first and looked at Taehyun, his mouth falling into an o-shape, clearly surprised.

Why was he...? Oh right, the hair. 

Yeonjun called out to them, hands still covered in raw meat and sauce. He moved to the sink and began washing his hands.

"Hey guys! Glad you could make it! Taehyun-could you grab some beers from the fridge?" 

"Mm! Yeah."

Taehyun walked over and reached into the fridge, grabbing a few cans and handing them to Wooyoung who was waiting with open hands to distribute them. He reached back in to grab two more, turning to see Beomgyu head on. His eyes were so big and bright under his raised eyebrows. Taehyun felt his face heating up. He extended a can towards the other.

"You dyed your hair!" Kai remarked loudly.

"Yeah..." Taehyun answered, extending the can further to a frozen Beomgyu, who seemed to have to visibly shake himself out of it before accepting the drink, mumbling a "thank you". Taehyun felt a tingle when their fingers touched.

Yeonjun called back to them. 

"Actually, _I_ dyed his hair! And I know he looks amazing, you're _welcome_!"

Taehyun opened his drink and sipped. Was it really that shocking?

Soobin passed by him, drink in hand, making pointed eye contact and raising an eyebrow, making the questions on his mind apparent to Taehyun.

He shrugged in answer as Soobin passed by, walking up behind Yeonjun, who was pouring oil into a large pan.

"Do you need any help hyung?" 

"Soobinnie-ah! Ah sure, the vegetables are on and need tending to while I do the meat. The side dishes are out already, but the table still needs to be set."

Soobin nodded, rolling up his sleeves, taking the spot next to Yeonjun at the stove. 

"Kai, could you set the table? Ah, Yeonjun, where's the spatula?"

"Mm, it's there."

Kai looked around, lost, but Wooyoung quickly moved to the cabinet, taking plates and silverware, handing half to Kai, and leading him to the living room.

Taehyun turned and went back to chopping green onions for garnish, when he felt Beomgyu's presence next to him, his arm coming into view as he opened and peered into a cabinet next to Taehyun's head.

"Do you have something to put those in?"

Taehyun shook his head.

"Hmm let's see..."

Beomgyu squinted and looked through the cabinet, his scrunched searching face was cute.

Taehyun glanced at Yeonjun, embarrassed that he might be caught staring, but Yeonjun and Soobin were both focused on the stove, frying their respective dishes and drinking their beers, laughing together.

Beomgyu smiled, producing a small bowl from the cabinet.

"Here we go."

He held the bowl as Taehyun finished chopping, then angled it under the cutting board to catch the pieces as Taehyun pushed them in with the back of the knife. Taehyun could smell his tea tree shampoo.

"Oh yeah, the rice!" Yeonjun stated, turning his head from the stove, meat sizzling loudly.

"Beomgyu, could you grab it? There's a blue bowl in there it should fit in." 

"Yeah." Beomgyu answered, he turned back to the cabinets, tone much quieter now.

"Your hair looks good, by the way."

Taehyun nodded shallowly.

"Thanks!" 

He took his bowl of onions and his beer, beelining for the living room.

Beomgyu came into the living room carrying a steaming bowl of rice, followed by Soobin who was carrying a dish in each hand. Yeonjun was last, he had a wooden tray with a soju pitcher and cups, he sidestepped into the hallway, gently kicking the bottom of the door there, the cups clinking together slightly.

"Changbin, foods up! Everyone's here, come eat"

Wooyoung dodged him, coming back from the kitchen, arms full of beer.

Yeonjun came to the table, standing next to the chair Soobin had chosen. Beomgyu settled next to Taehyun as Yeonjun took the pitcher and began pouring the soju.

Changbin emerged from his room, he tilted his head.

"Ohhh beer _and_ soju? Is it gonna be that kind of night?"

"You bet it is." Wooyoung answered, smirking.

Changbin sat between Wooyoung and Kai, introducing himself smoothly. "I'm Changbin, nice to meet you."

"Hyueningkai!" Kai chirped. "I'm Hyueningkai! Nice to meet you!" 

Kai looked around the room when no one else spoke up.

"Again?? Am I the _only one_ you didn't know?"

Taehyun and Beomgyu shared a look. Kai was so cute. Beomgyu reached over to ruffle Kai's hair.

Kai huffed and crossed his arms, pouting.

"You guys never take me _anywhere_!" 

Yeonjun laughed and extended Kai one of the soju cups. Kai's eyes widened and looked to Soobin, who pressed his lips together, deliberating.

"Just one." He answered, holding up a finger. Kai nodded and accepted the cup eagerly. 

Yeonjun looked at Soobin almost dreamily. Does _everything_ Soobin does impress him? Taehyun couldn't help but giggle.

"What's so funny?" It was Beomgyu asking.

Taehyun waved his hand.

"Nothing-I'll tell you later."

Kai looked ready to protest again when Yeonjun held up his soju glass.

"Alright everyone, thanks for coming! Cheers!!"

Taehyun took the glass that was placed in front of him. He held it out to touch the others, as everyone echoed the sentiment. 

"Cheers!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh, I originally thought the party would be one chapter, but now that I'm here it's a little different. Thank you for your support 🙂


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks [Littlegreybyrd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlegreybyrd/pseuds/Littlegreybyrd) for looking over this chapter and giving it a final edit! I love her go check out her work <3

Yeonjun stretched, full and happy. He had done well today, feeding his roommates and hoobaes meat and soju. He was a little tipsy, but not too drunk, a good place to be with his current company. Everyone was finishing some still picking at scraps on their plate.

Soobin was pulling on his arm.

"Mm? Soobinie-ah, sup?"

Soobin's cheeks were flushed, clearly feeling some effects of the alcohol.

"I have something for you. Drawings... Do you remember?"

Yeonjun grinned, leaning forward happily.

"You brought me drawings? Yeah! Then let's put them up!"

He stood, pulling Soobin up with him as he went.

"Eh? What are you guys doing?" Wooyoung asked, snuggling against Changbin, who was in full-hyung mode explaining a class to Kai.

Soobin ducked into the kitchen to grab his backpack, Yeonjun answered for them.

"Soobin has a drawing for me! I'm putting it on my board, we'll be right back." Yeonjun said proudly. He waited for Soobin to appear before taking his hand and leading him down the hall to his room.

Once inside, Soobin opened his backpack and produced a folder, from which he pulled out several cut-out drawings.

"Ooooooh! You colored them too?"

Soobin nodded, handing Yeonjun the little cartoons.

"A bear, a rabbit, a penguin, a squirrel, and a....?"

"Fennec fox." Soobin finished for him.

"It's uh... It reminded me of you."

"Aww! I love them! There's so many! Thank you so much!"

Yeonjun smiled, taking the drawings to his large corkboard on his wall.

He pinned the drawings there, with the rest of his art, accolades, memories.

"They're so cute! Ahh! Thank you, Soobin." He said, stepping back next to him to admire the work.

Soobin fiddled with his hands for a moment.

"You're welcome..."

They stayed in the silence for a moment, Yeonjun appreciating the artwork, until Soobin spoke up.

"So uh, you dyed Taehyun's hair?"

"Mm." Yeonjun answered, turning to him. Soobin seemed extra shy right now, Yeonjun didn't know why.

"Soobinnie what's up? You can talk to mee~"

He emphasized his words by taking Soobin's arm and leaning into him.

Soobin laughed and he felt lighter.

"Ah, I was just thinking you and Taehyun seem... closer. He really warmed up to you. I was surprised."

Yeonjun blinked, his lips felt loose. 

"Don't be jealous, Soobinnie! I'm helping Taehyunnie with his crush, that's why he let me dye his hair."

"Oh? He has a crush?" Soobin asked, pulling out of his hold.

"Ay-ya, don't ask, I can't tell you!" Yeonjun replied, he lightly hit Soobin's arm, pouting and pulling him back. Soobin laughed again.

"Okay, okay! That's... Good. I'm glad he has someone he likes." Soobin finished.

"Yeah it's a good thing! And he tolerates me now! And he's your _roommate_!"

Soobin laughed. "So? What's that got to do with anything?"

Yeonjun whined.

"So he'll be okay when I come over now! I can come over, right?"

Soobin cleared his throat.

"Y-yeah! You can come over."

Yeonjun closed his eyes, nuzzling into Soobin briefly. 

"Mm yaay... that's good. Not now though, we should get back."

****

When they came back to the table, the guys were preoccupied.

Beomgyu and Wooyoung were playing super smash brothers, Taehyun next to them, enraptured. Changbin had his arm slung over Hyueningkai, gesturing at the screen as he explained the game.

They sat down and Yeonjun poured them more soju, handing a glass to Soobin before drinking deeply. He took Soobin's thigh, leaning into him as he slung his arm over the other's shoulder, pulling their heads together.

Soobin leaned into him in return, hand coming up to meet his on his shoulder, to pull Yeonjun's arm over him further.

Yeonjun turned his head, Soobin flinched and giggled when he pursed his lips and made a kissy noise before talking into his neck.

"You're so cute, Soobinnie~." 

Soobin let out an embarrassed breathy sound, relaxing back into Yeonjun's hold. His other hand came up to meet the first one, both hands now holding Yeonjun's, as they swayed back and forth.

"Soobinie is cute~ Soobinie is my favorite~"

Yeonjun could see Kai had noticed them. The younger gave an excited smile before returning his attention to the game.

The round finished, so they had more soju and found more controllers, alternating who was playing. Beomgyu had decided that Taehyun was on his team, and refused to fight him, so Wooyoung and Yeonjun ganged up on him in game, while Changbin took occasional stabs at his ribs with his finger, tickling him. 

Taehyun ended up winning that round.

After a few games Kai hiccuped and dropped his controller, giving up. It was then Soobin finally noticed that Kai had been drinking beer all night, and while he wasn't as wobbly as Taehyun or Beomgyu, the younger had managed to get pretty tipsy. Soobin tackled him playfully, demanding to know how many beers he had while the younger shrieked like a dolphin and denied any drinking at all. 

When Soobin insisted he take Kai home, Wooyoung and Changbin offered to go with him instead, some lame excuse that they wanted to grab ice cream anyway.

So that left the four of them alone, talking nonsense around the table, late into the night.

"You guys should just stay the night. It's already 2." Yeonjun suggested. He couldn't imagine having to walk home right now.

"Okay!" Soobin answered sweetly. But Taehyun shook his head.

"I have an assignment I need to work on tomorrow. I should go." He stood up from the table ungracefully, grabbing the edge to steady himself.

Soobin frowned. "Okay Taehyunnie I'll-"

"I'll walk you home." Beomgyu interrupted, cutting him off.

"Soobin-ah, you should stay, there's still some soju left." 

Beomgyu stood, making sly eye contact with Yeonjun, who mouthed 'thank you' to the other, truly loving his friend.

Soobin shrugged but agreed, Yeonjun was over the moon.

Yeonjun looked at Taehyun, the younger still seemed surprised by Beomgyu's offer. Taehyun felt his gaze and met his eyes, nervousness very apparent. Yeonjun gave a thumbs up and mouthed "you got this". 

Taehyun grimaced, face pink from alcohol and embarrassment. He moved from the table, stumbling into the wall as he went.

Maybe he doesn't got this.

Beomgyu went to stabilize him, helping him into the kitchen. He set Taehyun against the wall and grabbed his shoes.Taehyun leaned his head back into the wall and looked ready to die when Beomgyu kneeled down and took his foot, wordlessly putting his shoes on for him.

Yeonjun tried to not pay attention, Soobin was talking about different art mediums that he liked. He should be listening to him, maybe he would buy the other some paint or pastels sometime, but this was just too precious.

Soobin noticed, following his gaze to their hoobaes in the kitchen. Beomgyu was finishing putting on his own shoes now, he called over to them.

"Okay, we'll be off! Thanks again for the meat, hyung! I'll get him home safe, don't worry!"

"Bye then! Be safe!" Yeonjun answered.

"Text me when you get home!" Soobin added.

"You can stay at our dorm if you want, my bed's free!"

"Thanks hyung!" Beomgyu replied, exiting with a distressed Taehyun.

They turned back to each other, Soobin finishing his thought about art as Yeonjun emptied the soju into their cups.

Soobin yawned loudly, so Yeonjun stood.

"Do you want something to sleep in? You can borrow something of mine."

"Yeah that would be great."

They went to his bedroom, swaying slightly as they walked. Yeonjun went to his closet and produced a large comfortable shirt and sweatpants for Soobin, who went to change in the bathroom. Yeonjun changed into a loose tank top, and left his bottoms as just boxers. They're both boys, so that should be fine, right? He sat on the bed and waited for Soobin to return, the room a little spinny.

When Soobin walked in, Yeonjun couldn't help but stare. Soobin was in his clothes, the overly large shirt that Yeonjun drowns in was only a little big on him. The sweatpants were a little short, showing his ankles. They were both boys but they were built so different.

"Yeonjun-ah? You okay? Is there something on me?"

Soobin looked down at his clothes, pinching the shirt and lifting it to inspect it. The action exposed his toned stomach, Yeonjun's eyes flicked to it immediately. He gulped.

"I'm fine. It's nothing, you look good. Really good. I-" 

He stood, the action making him stumble slightly, Soobin lurched forward to catch him, hands coming to his shoulders and set him straight. Even now, so caring.

Yeonjun looked up at him, at his handsome face laced with concern. Concern for him. He felt his heart squeeze.

He continued speaking, though he didn't know what he was going to say.

"I like you."

Oh, that's not what he was supposed to say. He was supposed to say that later, after asking Soobin for dinner, he wasn't supposed to be saying that while stumbling drunk in his pajamas.

Soobin's hands slid to his upper arms.

"You do?" Soobin asked quietly, his lips puckering forward with the words. His pretty lips. Yeonjun stared at them, nodding dumbly.

"Yeah."

And then those lips were on his.

Yeonjun felt his skin tingle. Goosebumps ran up his arms as his body adjusted to the new stimuli. His brain caught up and he realized Soobin was kissing him. He shut his eyes, endorphins flooding his head and making him see fireworks as he started to kiss back. 

Soobin pulled back, eyes looking hazy as they raked over Yeonjun's face, gauging his reaction. Yeonjun missed the feeling. He took Soobin's face in his hands and pulled him in, kissing him harder than before, poking his tongue out to ask for entrance, which Soobin gave, opening his mouth to let Yeonjun in, his tongue sliding over the other's hotly.

Soobin's hands were on the small of his back, urging him closer. Yeonjun obliged, hands moving down to Soobin's neck and waist, adding to the effort of removing the space from between them.

Soobin's tongue was now in his mouth, Yeonjun felt his knees getting weak.

He spun them around, pulling away to set Soobin on the bed and straddle him. Soobin watched him with heavy lidded eyes, allowing Yeonjun into his lap, hands resting on his waist.

Soobin's lips were redder after kissing, Yeonjun noticed. He brought his fingers up to touch them curiously, they were soft and plush. He moved his hand to Soobin's jaw as he leaned in to kiss him again, tongue going in deep and delicious, like he was searching for something inside. 

Soobin's hands rubbed his waist, so big and warm, and far too gentle. Yeonjun pulled out of the kiss and moved to Soobin's neck, kissing down it until he reached the junction where it met his shoulder. He bit down, and the hands tightened on him pleasantly, as Soobin gasped.

Much better. Yeonjun kissed the bite, scooting himself closer. He realized he was hard when he was flush against the other, dick pressed into Soobin's stomach, with only the thin boxer material in the way. He pressed his ass down to feel Soobin. He was hard as well, Yeonjun could feel his dick poking into him through the sweatpants. 

"Oooh.." Soobin moaned when Yeonjun pressed his hips forward. He ran his hands up and down Yeonjun's back, feeling him. Yeonjun rubbed himself up and down against Soobin's stomach, sucking further up on Soobin's neck.

Soobin's hands moved lower, down to cup his ass. 

"Ah, _yes_ " Yeonjun encouraged. More of those hands on him.

Soobin squeezed, and pulled him forward a little; Yeonjun felt Soobin's dick slide underneath him. 

He broke from Soobin's neck to kiss him again, moaning into his mouth a little when Soobin started kneading his ass.

He rubbed his hands across Soobin's broad shoulders, and down his back.

"You feel so good..." He mumbled, breaking the kiss. Soobin caught his lips again quickly, resuming their assault.

Yeonjun continued to rub himself against the other, pleased that Soobin was now humping up into him, the pressure of his cock on his ass alternating with the shallow thrusts.

He felt pressure building in his stomach, god, he was going to cum in his pants like a teenager.

He stopped his rubbing, leaning back and trailing his fingers down Soobin's front, until he reached the top of his sweatpants. He hooked his finger into the fabric, making eye contact with the other.

"Can I...?"

Soobin nodded breathlessly.

"Yeah."

Yeonjun lifted up slightly so Soobin could shimmy his sweatpants and boxers down, enough to let his cock free. Yeonjun took it immediately, feeling his own dick twitch when Soobin's breath hitched.

He palmed over the head of Soobin's dick, smearing the precum down his length. Soobin watched for a moment, breath ragged as Yeonjun stroked him. His hands pulled at Yeonjun's boxers insistently.

"You too." He breathed.

"Can I touch you?"

Yeonjun nodded, lifting himself a bit, allowing Soobin to move his boxers down slightly so he could pull his dick out. He was smaller than Soobin, but that's what he expected. Soobin's large hand wrapped around him and the pressure made him sigh in relief. He slumped forward, laying his forehead on Soobin's shoulder, feeling so weak and desperate. He pumped Soobin faster, turning his head to watch Soobin's face, breathing hotly into his neck.

Soobin stroked him faster, face going between focused and euphoric making Yeonjun want to coo at him. 

He was so close.

"You want to cum?" He asked breathily.

Soobin nodded, eyes squeezing shut for a moment, still pumping Yeonjun's cock vigorously.

"Yeah. I want to. Wanna make you cum..."

Yeonjun moaned.

"I'm so close. Keep going.."

Soobin grunted, looking at his hand around Yeonjun, focused on the task.

Yeonjun lifted his head from Soobin's shoulder, leaning back as the coils in his stomach tightened.

"Ah, I'm.... I'm... Ahhh" he moaned as he came, white ropes spurting out, coating Soobin's hand.

He slackened for a moment, before gathering himself and once again taking Soobin's cock.

Soobin groaned, thrusting weakly into Yeonjun's hand.

"Cum for me." Yeonjun said lowly, leaning in to kiss his neck, stroking the other quickly.

"Fuck!" Soobin tensed, hands squeezing Yeonjun's hips roughly. He spilled into Yeonjun's hand, and onto his shirt.

Soobin let out a shuddering breath.

They sat like that for a moment, Yeonjun's head on Soobin's shoulder, breathing hard, coming down from the moment.

Finally Yeonjun moved, crawling off of Soobin to grab tissues from the nightstand, handing several to Soobin so they could both clean themselves up.

He stood and went to the wall, turning off the light. He was originally going to set up the couch for Soobin, but there was no way he wanted to do that now. Soobin stepped aside, standing there awkwardly as Yeonjun made his way back to the bed. Yeonjun pulled back the covers, crawling in.

He couldn't see Soobin's face, just where he was standing from the white moonlight outlining him. It was eerily quiet.

"Come here." He whispered, and Soobin did, gently sliding under the covers next to him.

Yeonjun brought a hand to Soobin's face, feeling it like braille to gauge what he was feeling.

He felt Soobin's lips curl into a smile and sighed, relieved. He cuddled into Soobin's side as the younger threw his arm over him.

"Night." Yeonjun whispered.

"Good night."

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy finally a bit of smut!  
> How we feeling? Good? Weird? Let me know!  
> Twt: Sarisari_bb


	7. Chapter 7

Beomgyu let go of Taehyun to say goodbye and close the door, so Taehyun started walking, quickly staggering down the alleyway to the sidewalk.

"Taehyun, wait!"

Beomgyu called out behind him, Taehyun could hear footsteps increasing pace, (how could Beomgyu be running right now?) as he started down the hill, quickly realizing that the angle of the ground was causing him to speed up, gravity pulling his feet down faster than he expected. His ankle caved, causing him to fall over, into the chain-link fence that bordered the sidewalk.

He clung to rings of the fence, legs going out at awkward angles, the noisy clang of the fence further adding to his embarrassment. Beomgyu reached him, taking the weight off his collapsed ankle by lifting him by his sides.

"Shit! Are you okay?? Did you twist your ankle? Shit..."

Taehyun grimaced.

"Sorry, sorry!! Agghh, I don't know. I should have waited, I'm _sorry_ Beomgyu-"

" _Stop_ apologizing! Come on, let's see if you can walk."

He supported Taehyun, taking the youngers arm over his shoulder and looping his arm around his waist.

Taehyuns face felt hot as they started down the hill, the cold night air and surprise of stumbling making him feel surprisingly sober. 

"Is it okay?"

He gingerly attempted to place weight on his foot, and at first it seemed like it was okay, but a few more steps down he felt a sharp sting in his ankle.

"Tch!" He winced.

Beomgyu shook his head. 

"We should go back, let's just stay at Yeonjun's." He suggested.

"Nono, I can make it. It's not that far. I'm alright. I think the walk home would be easier than getting back up."

He saw Beomgyu turn to look, they were at the bottom of the steep hill that Yeonjun's house was placed on. He didn't want to try and get back up it again. Beomgyu nodded.

"Besides, think of Yeonjun. If we go back, he'll be devastated."

Beomgyu laughed lightly. 

"True. I bet he's so happy to have Soobin alone! I'm surprised Soobin was fine staying with how flirty Junnie is? He must be okay with it, I guess."

Taehyun pursed his lips, they entered the tunnel under the main road, the sounds of cars driving overhead deafening the space. 

He thought about Soobin, allowing Yeonjun to pull him close, of him drawing little animal characters, of him taking Yeonjun's hand earlier that night, swaying with the other, his face serene.

They reached the end of the tunnel, emerging into the quiet night air.

"I think he likes Yeonjun..." He said wistfully. "He treats him differently. He doesn't cuddle with _me_ like that."

"Thats a shame."

"It's not that I _mind_! I'm not the one obsessed with him."

He breathed out a laugh.

"Did you see how Yeonjun was looking at him? That's why I was laughing earlier. Soobin was telling Kai he could have soju and Yeonjun was just staring at him like he's the best thing he's ever seen. He's got it _so bad_."

Beomgyu laughed a little in response.

"Yep. He definitely does. You're cool with that now?"

Taehyun sighed.

"I mean he's not _all_ bad. He's serious about Soobin, at least. He was willing to help me with my hair just because I'm Soobin's roommate. Did you know how long it took to bleach and dye my hair? It took _hours_!"

Beomgyu chuckled. O"so that's what it took? Fair enough, I'm glad you're getting along with him now. I know he's a lot, but he's a good guy, he's my friend. ...it surprised me, but your hair really does look good."

"He said it would look good with my skin. The red."

"It _does_ look good with your skin."

"It's not too much?"

Out of his peripheral he saw Beomgyu shaking his head.

"No. I just didn't expect it. I didn't know you wanted to dye your hair, you could have asked me to help you."

Taehyun sighed.

"Yeonjun offered. And I wanted to change _something_. I'm too boring."

"You're weren't boring! You're _classic_."

Taehyun wanted to roll his eyes, but felt a smile threatening to break out.

They approached the steps that went into the campus courtyard. Beomgyu went down each step first, allowing Taehyun to use him for support as he hopped down a single stair at a time.

"I'll help you with your hair next time, okay?"

Beomgyu said, moving to support him again.

Taehyun smiled.

"Okay."

****

Taehyun fumbled with the key card to his room for a minute, struggling to get it into the slot reader.

"C'mere, lightweight."

Beomgyu took his hand and guided it, lining it up for him.

The door beeped and unlocked.

Beomgyu helped Taehyun stumble to his bed, depositing him before kneeling down to untie Taehyun's shoelaces. 

Taehyun wanted to protest, his pride was aching, but he was also swaying a bit.

"How are you not still drunk?" He asked, a little irritated.

Beomgyu laughed. 

"I'm not _sober_ , I'm just better at holding my liquor than you. And you're injured, I can do this at least."

"I'm not that injured! It'll probably be fine in the morning."

"Still." Beomgyu said, depositing the shoes together neatly next to the bed,

"Do you have an icepack?"

Taehyun nodded. "There should be one in the mini fridge."

Beomgyu got up, taking a brief detour to the door, removing his shoes and jean jacket there before going to the fridge, opening the little freezer door inside and grabbing the ice pack.

Taehyun struggled out of his jacket, tossing it to the end of the bed as Beomgyu returned. 

"Take off your pants."

Taehyun felt his eyes bulge.

"What?"

Beomgyu rolled his eyes.

"You're not sleeping in jeans, are you? The ice pack attaches, you should take off your pants before putting it on. Geez, where's your mind right now?"

Taehyun shook his head and complied, standing and using Beomgyu's shoulder as a crutch when he had to balance on his hurt ankle to remove the other pant leg.

Taehyun sat back on the bed and swung his legs up, gasping from the cold when Beomgyu lifted his leg and placed the ice pack.

"I can do it!"

Beomgyu shook his head. His tone was gentle, but firm.

"I got it. Lay back."

Taehyun obeyed.

Beomgyu inspected his ankle before wrapping the cold pad around it in a loop, fastenting the Velcro ends together.

"I said I'd get you home safe, and then _this_ is what happens..." His lips stretched into a thin line.

"I'll stay in Soobin's bed tonight. If you need anything, you wake me up."

Taehyun just nodded. His face felt hot.

"Does it hurt?" 

"A little."

"Do you have ibprofen?"

Taehyun nodded, pointing to the bathroom.

"In the cabinet."

Beomgyu peeled off his hoodie, hanging it on the back of the door as he went, before going to the bathroom to fetch the pain killers. He stopped by the fridge again for a bottle of water, handing them to Taehyun.

Taehyun threw his head back to gulp down the pills. 

Beomgyu was sliding open the closet door, looking in curiously.

"What shirt do you want?" 

"Anything's fine. You can grab something to wear too, if you want."

"Thanks." Beomgyu was smiling again, Taehyun sighed in relief.

He accepted the shirt Beomgyu handed him, watching Beomgyu as he walked over to Soobin's bed to place the shirt there while he undressed.

Beomgyu was really staying the night in his room. Beomgyu, the boy he liked. 

The sound of Beomgyu's belt clinking alerted him to Beomgyu taking off his pants. The boy he liked was undressing.

He shouldn't be looking.

Taehyun snapped his head forward, hands now moving along the buttons on his shirt to undo them. He could make out Beomgyu taking off his pants in the corner of his eye, and resisted the urge to turn his head.

He shouldn't look.

He shrugged off the button-up, glad that Beomgyu was faced the other way. He quickly took the shirt Beomgyu had handed him and threaded his arms through, throwing the base over his head.

When he emerged from the material, he flicked his bangs out of his eyes, noticing there was more movement in his peripheral. He turned his head instinctually and saw Beomgyu was peeling off his shirt.

Shit. He was looking. 

Beomgyu's shoulders were broader than his. His eyes roamed over the pale expanse of skin, drinking in the details. He was slim but not skinny, his frame filled out a bit more than his own, shadows of muscles lightly showing through. Taehyun followed his waist leading into slim hips, eyes flicking in between two defined dimples on his lower back.

They were gone in a flash, new shirt suddenly falling into place as Beomgyu turned around.

Taehyun snapped his neck forward, to where it should have been all along. He hoped Beomgyu hadn't noticed that. When he finished schooling his appearance to look casual he looked at Beomgyu, who was smiling in a way that made his stomach flip.

"Time for bed?" Beomgyu suggested.

Taehyun nodded.

"Yeah."

Beomgyu turned off the light and got into Soobin's bed. Taehyun wondered if he would be able to fall asleep knowing he was there, and after what he'd just seen. He could hear his heart beating.

"Hey, hyung?"

"Hm?" 

"Thanks for getting me home. For everything."

He couldn't see Beomgyu through the dark, but the other gave a happy hum to communicate his mood. He appreciated that.

"It was no problem, Taehyunnie. We're friends."

"Yeah." Taehyun answered, voice going small, into a whisper.

" _Just_ friends."

"What was that?"

"I'm glad we're friends."

He rolled over. 

"Good night."


	8. Chapter 8

The low sound of a dove cooing outside signaled it was morning, though Yeonjun didn't want to face it yet. 

"Hrroo. Hrooo" it insisted in it's beautiful, annoying tone.

He rolled away from the sound, cuddling into his body pillow, which felt unusually firm at the moment. But it was warm, and comfy, he hiked his leg over it, pulling his body closer. 

He detected the sweet smell of fruits and inhaled deeply, humming in pleasure from the subtle berry scent.

He pressed his hips forward, wanting to put more pressure on his slight morning wood.

The pillow gasped.

Yeonjun opened his eyes, noticing it was not his body pillow he was draped over.

His head was on a breathing chest, he shifted cautiously to find the owner's face, locking eyes with the object of his affection, Choi Soobin.

"Hi." Soobin peeped.

He felt his heart stutter.

"Hey." He rasped back, his throat dry first thing in the morning.

He removed his leg from it's possessive hold on the other, pulling his body back to look at Soobin properly.

"Sorry, I'm a sleep-cuddler. -Thought you were the pillow."

"It's okay." Soobin replied quietly, he bit his lower lip

Yeonjun scooted back on the bed, wishing Soobin would stop him, would pull him back into his arms.

He watched Soobin worry his bottom lip, eyebrows furrowed. He didn't like that face. He felt the heavy silence. Too heavy. Too much.

It occurred to Yeonjun that while they had fooled around last night, Soobin hadn't actually said that he liked him back.

He frowned.

"So uh..." He pulled himself up into sitting position, and Soobin flinched. Yeonjun hated that. 

Maybe that happened was just because they were drunk. Maybe Soobin thought it was a mistake.

"Are you okay? Are you feeling alright about everything? About last night?"

Soobin sat up as well, shaking his head, Yeonjun felt his face and chest burn. He looked away as Soobin started speaking.

"I... I'm sorry I kissed you like that!" Soobin burst, words tumbling out quickly, "I should have asked! I realized that you said 'I like you' but you may have just meant _as friends_ , or like, I don't know, but you were drunk and might have just gone along with it, or, I don't know, I don't _know_ , I just - I'm really-"

"Soobin." Yeonjun cut him off sternly.

He turned to look him in the eye, face serious.

"I like you. You didn't misinterpret that. I didn't mean to say it last night but that's how I've felt for a while. I wasn't just going along with it."

He finished, looking away. What was even left to say?

"Oh." Soobin answered. He leaned back against the pillows, looking at his hands in his lap, fiddling his fingers together.

Yeonjun looked at them too. He liked those hands, but he wished he wasn't looking at them now, wished this silence wasn't so long.

"I like you, too." Soobin said quietly.

Yeonjun looked at Soobin's face. Dimples had formed on his cheeks as he shyly fought back a smile. His scrunched eyes looked up and met Yeonjun's. 

Yeonjun's chest felt tight, he needed to lay down. 

He flopped down into the pillows, eyes not leaving the other's face. He reached for the hands he liked, still linked together in Soobin's lap. They parted from each other, fingers entwining with his as they approached, so naturally, as the man they were attached to scooted down to lay with him properly.

They stared at each other for a moment, until Soobin broke the silence.

"Can I kiss you?"

Yeonjun breathed out a laugh, shaking his head slightly.

He leaned forward, licking his lips as they located his target.

"You don't have to ask."

****

  
  


They spent the day together, making enough breakfast for Changbin and Wooyoung, who didn't seem surprised that Soobin was still there. They watched TV together, played some video games, until the excuses to stay didn't stick well anymore.

Soobin kissed him when he left. Later that night Yeonjun received a message, one he didn't expect from the other, made his cheeks hurt from smiling.

**Do you want to go out with me?**

  
  
  


****

  
  


The following 3 days were a blur, and really, Yeonjun should feel bad for not checking in with Taehyun more.

But he couldn't help it, Soobin liked him, how could he not get a little carried away? 

The next class they had Soobin brought him a picture of a Shiba Inu, a little cartoon he had drawn, and Yeonjun insisted he come home with him to put it up. 

He took Soobin to his room, pinning the cartoon up on his board in his room right away, stepping back to admire it.

"Thank you, Soobinie-ah."

He turned to the other, unable to hide his emotions on his face.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Soobin asked, fiddling with his bracelet.

Yeonjun smiled, stepping in close.

"I want to kiss you."

He leaned in and captured Soobin's sweet lips. Gently, at first, before standing on his tiptoes, pushing up into the other's mouth. Soobin's lips parted for him, allowing his tongue in, he massaged the other's tongue, pulling Soobin in close by his shirt.

He pulled at Soobin's over-shirt, and the other quickly moved to help, taking over its removal. Yeonjun moved to kiss under Soobin's jaw, threading fingers in his hair and tugging, pulling Soobin's head to the side to expose more neck to attach his lips to.

Soobin's hands were on his back loosely, he limply allowed his head to be maneuvered, eyes slipping shut, clearly enjoying the attention on his neck.

Yeonjun trailed down, finding an ideal spot to bite onto and suck, fully intending to leave a bruise. 

Soobin moaned, leaning into Yeonjun's hold on his hair, causing him to stumble a little. Yeonjun caught him by his lower back, then pushed him against the wall, proud that he made the other's knees weak.

He released Soobin's hair and took his waist, pressing their lower halves together, smirking when he felt Soobin's arousal against his hip.

He returned to Soobin's neck, wanting to leave more marks there. 

Soobin's hands travel down his back, a palm hesitantly slipping to his ass after he started on his third mark.

Yeonjun let out a pleased hum, that morphed into a gasp when the palm cupped his asscheek fully and squeezed. He was reminded of the other night, of the first time they kissed. Where this was going... He paused his sucking.

"You confirmed last time what I'd thought for a while, what I'd hoped..." Yeonjun said, before diving back in.

"What's that?" Soobin asked breathlessly.

Yeonjun grinned against his throat, moving up to speak hotly into his ear 

"You want me."

Soobin whined.

"A-ah..."

"You _want_ me, don't you Soobinnie? _Look_ at you, getting all excited for me..."

He pressed his hand into the bulge in Soobin's pants for emphasis.

Soobin gasped, neck snapping back involuntarily. Yeonjun moved his hand back to Soobin's nape, repositioning the other's head to where he wanted it.

He massaged the bulge in his hand, squeezing his palm lightly.

"Nn..."

Yeonjun nosed into his neck, speaking lowly.

"How do you want me though? Have you thought about it?" He gently kissed the spot he was on. 

"...do you want my mouth, Soobinnie?"

The strangled whine the other made was enough to pull Yeonjun out of his neck. He inspected the younger's pained face, his cheeks were so red. So cute.

"Are you okay, Soobinnie? Do you want to keep going?"

Soobin nodded, his dazed eyes glued to Yeonjun's lips.

Yeonjun huffed, earning him the eye contact he wanted.

"Answer your hyung." He said firmly.

Soobin's eyes widened. He bit his abused lip for a moment, forming his answer.

"Yes Yeonjun-ah... I want you."

Yeonjun smiled and leaned in to kiss him again. Soobin reciprocated eagerly, chasing his mouth when he pulled away.

Yeonjun pulled off his shirt, throwing it over his shoulder while watching Soobin's eyes rake over him. He smirked and waited, giving Soobin a moment to stare before he finally caught his eyes. He gestured to Soobin's torso and laughed a little when Soobin finally realized he'd been staring and should be removing clothes.

Soobin took off his shirt, and Yeonjun stepped back into his space, hands going to work on the other's belt as he admired the broad, lean chest in front of him. 

He pulled down the pants zipper, swooping his face into Soobin's ear, loving that Soobin's breath hitched, that he reacted to everything done to him. 

"You want to fuck me, don't you, Soobin?"

"A-ah..." The shuddering breath made Yeonjun's dick twitch.

"Yeah..." Soobin whispered. 

Yeonjun kissed him, he felt large warm hands running down his back and back up, thumbs slipping onto his chest, brushing over his nipples.

He gasped, and Soobin took advantage, slipping his tongue in Yeonjun's mouth while rubbing circles over Yeonjun's hardening nipples.

Now Yeonjun's face felt hot, he ground his hips forward, frustrated they were still wearing jeans. He had been trying to fix that. 

Soobin's hands skirted down his tummy, finding his belt to undo it. _Finally_.

Yeonjun pulled them both to the bed, helping remove his pants as they went. He went to the bedside table to fetch the lube while Soobin took care of his pants. 

He laid on the bed, hand coming up Soobin's cheek as he leaned over into him.

"Do you want my mouth first?"

Soobin shook his head.

"Next time. I want _you_ now."

He broke away from Yeonjun, face diving in to kiss down Yeonjun's neck.

" _All_ of you." He murmured into the skin, trailing down to Yeonjun's collarbone.

Yeonjun moaned and laid back, hands tangling in Soobin's hair as he worked further down. He gasped when he felt the warm mouth on his nipple, tongue playing with the nub before Soobin was sucking. Yeonjun pressed his cock up. He heard Soobin chuckle as Yeonjun's length hit his chest. 

He continued his trek down, kissing Yeonjun's stomach and pulling his boxers down as he went. Yeonjun kicked the foul clothing off, handing the bottle of lube to Soobin as he did so.

Yeonjun watched on his elbows with heavy lidded eyes, as Soobin's cute mouth engulfed him, taking his length in as a slick finger slid into him. He groaned and let his head fall back as Soobin worked on him, fingers flexing in the sheets.

Soobin sucked his cock and worked him open skillfully, going so slow and carefully Yeonjun wanted to scream. 

"Soobin-ah." He whined, voice going nasal. 

"I'm _ready_. Let me ride you."

Soobin's face came up, he was hovering over him, panting and lips slick with spit. Yeonjun pushed his shoulder, glad he was strong enough to flip Soobin onto his back with relative ease.

Soobin scooted back against the pillows as Yeonjun turned over and straddled him. He kissed Soobin, sloppy and wet, as he lined himself up.

He held Soobin's shoulders and sunk down on his cock, hissing at the initial stretch. 

"Yeonjun-ah..." Soobin warned, hands on Yeonjun's hips, pushing against their movement.

"Don't hurt yourself, slow down."

Yeonjun ignored him, Soobin’s hands finding his hips. Yeonjun placed his hands on top of Soobin's and pushed down, taking more until he was completely filled with the other's cock.

He sighed deeply through his nose, pausing to let the sting dissipate.

"You're big."

Soobin's nostrils flared.

"I'm sorry, I know... Are you okay?"

Yeonjun lifted himself up halfway and dropped back down to answer.

Soobin gasped, fingers tightening on his hips.

"I'm fine. It's _good_."

Yeonjun started to ride him, loving when Soobin's hand wrapped around his cock and pumped him fully hard again. Soobin looked so pained, watching Yeonjun ride his cock slowly and sensually. Yeonjun arched his back and smiled; he knew he was teasing.

Soobin started moving his hips, thrusting up into him weakly, Yeonjun couldn't take it, his resolve broken as he felt the other move, wanting him so much...

He moaned, breath coming much harder.

"That's it, puppy..."

Soobin's hands tightened on his hips, holding Yeonjun still as he hovered over him, thrusting roughly up into him. Yeonjun gasped, hands going to Soobin's shoulders as he was fucked into at a pace that made him weak. Soobin's hand came to his neck, pulling him into a heated kiss.

Suddenly Soobin took Yeonjun's lower back with one hand and pushed him to the side, flipping him over.

"Mm!" Yeonjun exclaimed as he was ripped from Soobin's mouth and tumbled onto his back. 

Soobin was quickly taking position on his knees, lifting the older's hips up to position him at his cock.

Yeonjun cooperated, squeezing his thighs around Soobin's, pushing his arms into the mattress to facilitate the bridge his body made as Soobin pushed into him. Soobin started thrusting at a harder pace, pulling him while he pushed in.

"Ah, shit!"

Yeonjun planted his feet and arched his back further, holding himself up for the other. Soobin gave a few slower, fuller thrusts into him.

Yeonjun moaned.

"That's it baby... I knew you could fuck me good. Just like that..."

Soobin reached for Yeonjun's face, fingers brushing over his lips, feeling them gently, almost curiously.

Yeonjun licked one of the fingers, guiding it into his mouth.

He watched Soobin's expression shift from full of awe to hunger as he did so. He sucked the digit filthily.

" _God._ " Soobin breathed.

He threw one of Yeonjun's long legs over his shoulder, leaning in close to kiss him before burying his face in Yeonjun's neck as he jackrabbitted his hips harshly.

"Ah! Fuck!" Yeonjun gasped out.

The rough thrusts grazed his prostate and he felt heat burning in his abdomen.

"Yes! Fuck! There!"

His cock was rubbing against Soobin's stomach, bringing him to the edge as he pushed his hips down to help hit his sweet spot.

"Ah! Ohhhh!"

Soobin was panting into his neck, releasing little desperate moans as he fucked into the other, pace getting faster and more erratic as he chased his orgasm. 

Yeonjun held onto the broad back looming over him, digging his nails in, trying to find purchase as he was railed into.

"Oh f-fuck! _Ah_!"

He moaned as he came, arching his neck back as Soobin was now sucking on it.

He released his hold on Soobin's back, hands falling to the bed with dead weight. Soobin continued to fuck into him, using his limp body quickly to find release before Yeonjun was overstimulated. 

They locked eyes. 

"Cum in me." Yeonjun rasped out.

Soobin's movements stuttered.

"Ah... _shit!_ " 

Soobin groaned as he came, pushing in deeply. He collapsed on top of Yeonjun.

He was heavy, and hot, and sweaty, but very welcome, the pressure soothing to Yeonjun, despite it making it harder to breathe. 

After a beat Soobin rolled off of him. The cool air hit, refreshing like ice water.

Soobin was panting, eyes closed, his hand reaching for Yeonjun's. 

Yeonjun took it and squeezed.

He looked at Soobin, he had a dumb smile on his face showing his cute teeth, and it made Yeonjun’s heart do flips.

The bruises on Soobin's neck were prominent. Yeonjun smiled.

He had caught the bunny.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to the beautiful author [Littlegreybyrd](https://archiveofourown.org/works/search?utf8=%E2%9C%93&work_search%5Bquery%5D=Littlegreybyrd+) for helping me edit the chapter. 💛
> 
> Also why is writing plot so hard? Pls help I'm not good at this


	9. Chapter 9

Taehyun awoke to a beautiful sight. Rays of dawn's golden sunshine streaked the sleeping face of the person who haunted his dreams, Choi Beomgyu.

The older was laying in Soobin's bed, blanket hanging halfway off of him, face turned towards Taehyun. His hair was soft and messy, the loose strands glowing in the morning light. He was beautiful, too much for one person, demanding Taehyun's attention. He thanked his luck that he woke up first.

Beomgyu rolled his head on the pillow to face away, mumbling in his sleep. 

"Mmm-no..."

Taehyun found himself sitting up in bed, craning his neck to get a better look.

Beomgyu scrunched his eyes and mumbled again.

"No... Nn..."

Taehyun stood and walked towards him. His second step forward he felt a sting in his ankle.

"Ah!" 

He stumbled forward, reaching out for anything to brace himself on. He flailed his arms, catching himself on Soobin's bed, shifting onto it instinctually to prevent putting weight on the injury.

He looked to Beomgyu. Luckily his eyes were still scrunched shut, but he was moving restlessly.

Taehyun didn't react fast enough, he just felt hands on him, pulling him backwards into an awkward-angled hug.

He lay perpendicular against Beomgyu's chest, frozen in fear. Beomgyu's face was softening, the mumbling becoming less distressed as he hugged Taehyun to him like a teddy bear.

Taehyun's breath was coming quicker, Beomgyu was squeezing him, causing him to squeak.

"Eep!"

"Mmm... Mm?"

Beomgyu's eyes slowly opened. He let out a low groan that stirred something in Taehyun's stomach.

"Taehyun?" His voice was husky, but deliriously innocent with sleepiness. "Heyyy Taehyunnie~, morning~"

Taehyun felt his face grow hot.

"G-good morning!" He squeaked back.

Beomgyu blinked, blearily looking at his surroundings, then back to Taehyun.

"You're in bed with me?"

Taehyun gulped.

"I tripped, and then you sort of uh, grabbed me in your sleep."

Beomgyu's eyes widened sightly as he looked down at his arms that were still holding Taehyun firmly. 

"Oh. Sorry about that..."

He released the other. Taehyun sat up quickly.

Taehyun rubbed his neck, laughing awkwardly as Beomgyu sat up in bed.

"Quite a grip you have there. Do you sleep with a plushie or something?"

Beomgyu's cheeks were pink, he tilted his head, pouting. "Yeah." 

"Oh."

Beomgyu crossed his arms.

"Not that there's anything wrong with that! It's fine! _Cute_ even!"

Taehyun winced internationally.

"Besides! It's uh... It's my fault for falling on you." 

Beomgyu frowned.

"Oh yeah... How's your ankle? Is that why you fell?"

Taehyun nodded.

"Let me see it."

Beomgyu folded his legs in, allowing Taehyun to scoot onto the bed and lift his foot up.

The ice pack was still there, warm and saggy now. Beomgyu removed it for him and inspected the ankle carefully.

It was a little red and puffy, but not overly swollen. 

"Ah, it's not quite healed. You should ice it again."

Taehyun frowned, he felt a little bit like a child again.

"We only have one ice pack."

Beomgyu released him and stood, taking the ice pack back to its place.

"I'll go find some ice or something, and something for breakfast while I'm at it. How's a burrito from the grab-n-go sound?"

Taehyun looked at his hands, smile creeping up on him. Normally he'd argue, but he knew it was pointless with Beomgyu after last night, so maybe he could feel a _little_ happy about the situation.

He looked at Beomgyu, who was tilting his head again cutely, waiting for Taehyun to respond as he sat on the floor and put on his shoes.

Taehyun let himself smile.

"Sounds good."

***

Taehyun hadn't made much progress with Beomgyu in the last few days.

He had texted Yeonjun explaining what happened with him and Beomgyu the other night, hoping for some advice, but other than some light praise and the absurd suggestion to 'just text him', he hadn't heard much from the other.

Considering Soobin had barely been home the last few days, Taehyun could see why. He understood and all, but he couldn't help feeling a little neglected.

However when Yeonjun texted the group chat inviting them all out for lunch, all was forgiven.

"You ready to go?"

Soobin asked, fixing his hair in the mirror. He turned to face Taehyun, who was already dressed and ready. Taehyun looked at his popped collar and raised his eyebrow.

"Dude. That looks so douchey."

He took Soobin's collar and folded it back down into his shirt, revealing several dark bruises.

Taehyun smirked.

"It's not like you could cover them all up anyway. There's even a hickey up here."

He poked a mark further up on Soobin's neck, one that the collar couldn't even attempt to conceal.

Soobin flinched at the contact, laughing awkwardly.

"Yeah... Maybe I should get some makeup while we're out."

"And cover up your vampire's handiwork? Do you think he would like that?"

He went to his closet and pulled out a scarf, throwing it to the other.

"Still, I'm the one walking with you. And I'd prefer to not be the one implicated."

Soobin took the scarf gratefully, wrapping around his neck.

"Thanks... At least it's autumn."

They left together, arriving in front of a casual eatery where Yeonjun was already waiting for them. He was not covering his neck and was similarily debauched, bruises littering his neck and exposed collarbone.

Taehyun fixed Soobin with a deadpan stare as they waited for the others to arrive, letting Yeonjun chatter at them, ignorant of the silent scolding that his embarrassed partner was receiving.

Hyueningkai and Beomgyu arrived shortly after, so they went in and placed their orders at the counter. Soobin took the buzzer given to them before joining them at a nearby table that Yeonjun had selected.

Yeonjun ushered Soobin and Kai to sit next to him, forcing Taehyun to sit next to Beomgyu.

After a moment of getting comfortable, Soobin cleared his throat.

"So uh... Yeonjun and I are dating."

"Hey, congrats guys." Beomgyu said, smiling warmly at them.

Taehyun just nodded politely, this wasn't news to him, and it probably wasn't news to Beomgyu either.

Soobin looked at Hyueningkai, surely expecting any surprise or distaste to come from him, if anyone. The others followed his gaze, looking at the youngest for his reaction.

Hyueningkai raised his eyebrows at the sudden attention, then laughed.

"After seeing you guys on Saturday I'm not surprised! Good for you guys!"

Yeonjun giggled and took a blushing Soobin's hand.

"Were we really that obvious...?"

Soobin asked quietly.

"Yes." Taehyun stated flaty.

"Well, _yeah_." Beomgyu agreed.

Yeonjun rested his chin on his palm, giving Soobin an affectionate smirk.

"Sorry babe, I'm not exactly subtle." 

His eyes flick to Taehyun.

"Speaking of, how's the new look treating you? Getting a lot more looks now?"

Taehyun rolled his eyes.

"Well I sprained my ankle a few days ago, so no, I haven't really gotten out much."

"You got hurt??"

Yeonjun lightly hit Soobin's shoulder.

"Aiyaa, Soobinnie! Why didn't you tell me?"

"I did-"

"-poor thing! I'm glad you're feeling better now though, hm? Able to grace the world your handsomeness again."

Beomgyu and Soobin shared a look.

Yeonjun continued, unbothered.

"Seriously you're so striking now, I wouldn't be surprised if you get a lot more attention."

Yeonjun's eyes flicked to Beomgyu, then back to him.

"I certainly got a lot more offers after I dyed my hair."

Soobin bristled. "You did?"

Yeonjun took Soobin's hand and stroked it.

"Mm, yeah, but I have an easy time turning people down. It's not an issue for me."

His eyes narrowed. 

"Taehyun's single though, so should be good for him. You're interested in dating someone right, Taehyun?"

Taehyun looked down at the table, he forced out a laugh.

"Haha, I mean, I guess so..."

"Maybe I should dye my hair too!" Kai said excitedly.

"Oh, do you not get enough attention already?" Beomgyu joked, ruffling the younger's hair.

Soobin smiled at him.

"I think your natural color suits you just fine."

Kai smiled and examined his fingers.

"Okay then, I'll stick with it then."

Beomgyu gave a knowing look to Taehyun, who returned it, mentally communicating about how cute Kai was listening to whatever Soobin said so obediently.

"I think I'll change to something more natural next. I want blonde with bright yellow tips." Yeonjun continued.

Taehyun scoffed.

" _That's_ more natural??"

They laughed and continued on until the buzzer started vibrating, signaling the food was ready.

"I'll get it!" Yeonjun quickly says.

"Soobinie and Kai, will you come help me?"

Taehyun glared at him. Wasn't he being too obvious? It felt like Yeonjun was practically offering him up on a platter. Not that Taehyun would mind, being on Beomgyu's plate, having Beomgyu eat him up...

Beomgyu was talking to him already, he really should be listening. What was he even _thinking?_

He caught up with what Beomgyu was saying pretty quickly, relieved that Beomgyu hadn't noticed he had spaced out. He joined the conversation happily.

The others returned with the food, and they ate while chatting, stretching the time together until the mid-afternoon.

When they left the restaurant, Yeonjun took Soobin's hand.

"Anyone wanna come over to play some video games?"

"Nah, can't. I have a class in 20. I gotta go back to campus. Taehyun has a class too, right?" Beomgyu said, looking at Taehyun expectantly.

Taehyun nodded. 

"Yeah, I do. I'll go with you."

Beomgyu smiled.

"Oh-kay! Then it's just the three of us!"

Yeonjun draped his arm over Hyueningkai, who appeared to be screaming with his eyes, probably not thrilled that he was going to be third-wheeled with the new couple.

Taehyun gave him a sympathetic look.

"Have fun, Hyunnie!" 

They walked to campus together, parting when they finally had to, when they reached the building Beomgyu's class was in. Taehyun waved goodbye, content that he got to spend so much time with the other today.

Later that night Taehyun laid in bed, staring at Beomgyu's name in his phone.

He typed in a message and stared at it.

**Hey, how was your day? I hope class went well :)**

How unnecessary. How annoying. Could he _be_ any more of a bother? He wasn't even saying anything worth replying to. Maybe Beomgyu wouldn't even _bother_ to text him back.

He remembered the list he had written at Yeonjun's. About how he worries too much. 

He pressed send.

Taehyun sighed and let his arm flop to the bed. He could _try_ not to worry, but the anxiety was still there, still going to eat at him. He needed water or something.

Taehyun swung his legs off the bed, when he heard a familiar ding from his phone.

He opened the reply and smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long, I wasn't really feeling it last week. Will try to update soon.
> 
> Lmk what you think I love comments so much.
> 
> Feel free to dm me, I like it @Sarisari_bb


	10. Chapter 10

  


Yeonjun laced his hands on the back of his neck casually, before flopping back onto Soobin's bed. 

He sighed contentedly. This dorm bed wasn't as comfortable as his bed at home, but it was his boyfriend's, and that's all that mattered.

The last few weeks had been chock-full of Soobin, but Yeonjun still couldn’t get enough. 

He brushed some of his newly dyed blonde hair from his face, spotting the cushy pillow that his boyfriend lay his head on in the process. He grabbed it and brought it to his face, closing his eyes and breathing in deeply the smell of Soobin. There was a hint of deep conditioner in there, used by Soobin recently since Yeonjun had dyed his hair for him, a muted purple color that suited him nicely.

The door opened. Yeonjun cracked an eye, unperturbed and unsurprised to see Taehyun entering the room, a look of disgust on his face.

"...Are you _smelling_ Soobin's pillow?"

Yeonjun closed his open eye and sniffed deeply before answering. 

"Yes."

"Ew. God, you're weird."

"Mm don't care, I'm in my _boyfriend's_ bed."

He peeked an eye open again, looking at Taehyun as he was finishing taking off his shoes.

"Bet you'd love to be in _Beomgyu'_ s bed, sniffing his pillow and- _oof_!"

A backpack landed on him, knocking some of the air from his lungs.

"Shut it." Taehyun said curtly.

Yeonjun began to giggle, happy to have provoked the younger so much.

He sat up and smiled at the other evilly.

"Soobin's in the shower?" Taehyun asked, shedding his backpack and jacket.

Yeonjun hummed in reply. He turned, remembering his mission.

"Ah! I have something for you."

Yeonjun leaned off the bed and snatched his backpack up, unzipping it and pulling out a thin shoe box. He extended it to the other.

Taehyun quirked an eyebrow, taking a hesitant step forward. 

"What is it?" 

Yeonjun shook the box, the objects inside rattled around insistently.

"Just take it. It'll help you with Beomgyu later."

Taehyun bit his lip, but accepted the box, suspicion painting his face.

Yeonjun smiled, victorious.

"It's probably too early still, I know you still haven't confessed for whatever reason, but you've been hanging out with Beomgyu alone a lot recently, so I figured you should be prepa-" 

Taehyun's shriek cut him off, the younger promptly closed the box he had opened, after seeing it's contents.

"-ared." Yeonjun finished. 

He laughed lightly.

"What? Never seen a dildo before?"

Taehyun's face was tomato red, he held the box with shaky hands, looking at it like it was a hallucination for a moment before directing his stare to Yeonjun.

Yeonjun raised an eyebrow, nodding at the box in the other's hands. 

“There’s more in there besides that, it’s all new and clean.”

Taeyhun looked back at the box, fearful and at a loss for words. Yeonjun sighed.

“I know this might be shocking, but it’s what you should expect in a relationship with a guy. Maybe you’ll decide that it’s not for you and won’t want to confess in the end, but either way…”

He paused, waiting for Taehun’s full attention. He caught his dongsaeng’s eyes.

“You want to be prepared, right?”

Taehyun visibly gulped, he looked back at the box like he was a hero protagonist struggling to accept the journey ahead. He breathed out deeply, shaky eyes making contact with Yeonjun’s.

“It’s going to hurt, isn’t it?”

Yeonjun smiled, stepping forward and putting a hand on Taehyun’s shoulder.

“It may hurt a little at first, but then it will feel good... I _promise_ it feels good.”

Taehyun’s eyes widened.

“You….?”

“Take it up the ass?”

Taeyhun flinched, causing Yeonjun to snort.

“ I mean, yeah? I give it too." 

Taehyun shook his head. 

“I really don’t want to think about this.”

“Pffffftt. I’ve given you some _tame_ shit. You don’t want to know what I picked up for me and Soobin, I got some handcuffs-”

“AAEY! Ah Stop! Don’t tell me!”

Yeonjun raised his hands. 

“Okay, okay, I’ll spare you the details of your hyung’s sex life. Well… not _every_ hyung, I do think you should know… Beomgyu…”

Yeonjuin stepped closer, leaning in to whisper into Taeyhun’s ear, 

“ _really_ likes to give it.”

Taehyun’s breath hitched. He looked at the ground, his mind spinning wildly. 

Yeonjun smiled, he patted the other on the back. 

“That’s what the toys are for, buddy.”

The door to the bathroom opened, ushering steam into the room and revealing a shirtless Soobin, towel wrapped around his waist.

Yeonjun beamed at him, hand still on the shoulder of a motionless Taehyun, whose soul had seemed to leave his body.

Soobin regarded them for a moment, concern marring his face turning to suspicion when regarding Yeonjun.

“What did you do?”

Yeonjun pointed at himself, lip coming out in a cutesy pout.

“Me? Eh? Did I do something?”

He looked at Taehyun, feigned cuteness disappearing.

“I probably broke him to be honest.”

Soobin shook his head, walking past them to the closet.

“Should I even ask?”

Yeonjun shrugged and followed him.

“Mmm… better not. I think he needs to process, I’ll fill you in later.”

He put his hands on Soobin’s hips as he rummaged through the closet, leaning in close to kiss the younger’s neck briefly.

“Lookin’ good, baby.”

Soobin pushed his face back, but left the hands on his hips.

“ _Stop!_ Taehyun’s _right there!_ ” He whisper-scolded the other.

Taehyun dragged his feet over to his bed, sitting heavily, box in hand.

“I’m gonna take a nap.” He said in a dead tone.

“Okaay~, sleep well! We’re gonna go to Yeonjun’s.” Soobin replied happily.

Yeonjun turned his back and walked over to Taehyun, letting Soobin change in the comfort of relative privacy.

He smacked his hand on Taehyun’s back.

“Ah, that means you’ll have the dorm to yourself tonight.”

He stepped back to give Taehyun a cheshire cat grin, nodding at the box in the other’s hands.

“ _Have fun._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long, and it's kind of short...  
> Motivation comes and goes, but I'll hopefully post the next chapter soon!


	11. Chapter 11

To his horror, Yeonjun continued to text Taehyun after he'd left, giving him instructions on how to use the various items in the box.

Taehyun ended up throwing his phone across the room after the third text, hugging a pillow to himself as he sat in bed to process what he'd he'd unwillingly learned.

He stared at the box resting at the foot of his bed.

The box stared back.

Taehyun threw his pillow at the box, disappointed it smacked into it and crumpled on the ground rather than bury the wretched thing.

Taehyun glared.

"Who would be afraid of you??" He yelled at the box. "Who… plenty of people haven't seen a dildo before! _Plenty!_ I was just surprised! I didn't think that…"

Yeonjun's words, _'really likes to give it'_ echoed in his head. He gulped, shaking the thought from his mind, but of course it returned, followed by the phrase, _'it will feel good.'_

Taehyun scoffed. He didn't believe it.

How could it feel good? It was definitely going to hurt, but…

Beomgyu would like it.

He criss-crossed his legs and lay back, closing his eyes to help him picture it. Beomgyu, flushed bare skin, face morphing between desperation and bliss as he moved. The image was already making him heat up, when he remembered he would be the one making the other feel this way. He imagined this Beomgyu hovering over him, heavy sounds from exertion, from _wanting him._

A shiver ran up his spine, jostling some of the fear in the back of his mind into the foreground. The fear of pain.

“ _It may hurt a little at first, but then it will feel good._ " 

Yeonjun had at least admitted that it would hurt, but _'a little_ '? What a joke. That had to be a lie.

He opened his eyes, sitting up again to stare at the box at the end of this bed, unsure of where this sick curiosity was coming from, when he'd always been so pragmatic before.

Yeonjun's voice was back in his head.

_'I promise it feels good.'_

Taehyun reached forward and opened the box.

  
  
  


***

  
  
  


Taehyun startled awake when the door to the dorm opened.

He scrambled up in his blankets, swaddling them to his chest protectively, blinking the sleep away and relaxing his shoulders when he realized it was Soobin entering.

He tensed again when he saw Yeonjun follow in after. 

"Morning Taehyunnie!" 

Soobin called, walking past him to the bathroom.

Taehyun mumbled a tired "mornin'" from his spot in bed.

"I just gotta brush my teeth, then we're headed out!"

"Okay.." Taehyun answered.

"We should get you a spare toothbrush to keep at my place, Soobinnie-ya!"

Yeonjun called after him, removing his shoe from his heel.

Taehyun rolled his eyes.

A shy, "okay" was the answer.

Taehyun wanted to barf.

Yeonjun walked over to his bed, catching Taehyun's eye briefly before Taehyun could point his gaze elsewhere.

Still, in his peripheral he could see Yeonjun smiling.

"So? How was it?"

Taehyun looked at the older indignantly, before snapping his head away, wanting that shit-eating grin out of his sight.

He wracked his brain for a response, but Yeonjun beat him to it.

"Ohhh, so you really _did_ use them?"

Taehyun's face burned red. Was it that obvious?

Yeonjun sat next to him, throwing a hand on his knee.

"How'd it go? Did you go slow like I said? Did you..." Yeonjun got closer, lowering his voice to a whisper. " _find it_?"

Taehyun pushed him back as he barked out a laugh.

"Ahh you did!! How was it? _Good_ , right?"

Taehyun looked over at the bathroom door, relieved that it was closed, before smacking Yeonjun on the shoulder.

"Shut. Up!" He whispered.

Yeonjun continued to laugh, backing away from Taehyun's weak smacks.

"Okay, okay! I'll stop! I was just curious since you didn't reply to my messages! I'll stop, Taehyunnie!"

Taehyun huffed, leaning back against the headboard, hugging his pillow defensively.

Soobin exited the bathroom, rolling his eyes as he regarded them briefly, walking over to the door.

"C'mon, Yeonjun, we're gonna be late to class if we don't go now."

Yeonjun popped up off the bed, following the other obediently to get his shoes and bag.

Taehyun blinked. "It's already that late?"

How late had he slept in?

"Yeah, you need to get ready for class too, Taehyun!" Soobin answered, throwing his backpack over his shoulder.

Yeonjun shot him a look.

Taehyun didn't have the energy to fully scowl, but he did get out of bed.

"Okay, bye, Taehyun!" Soobin said as he left, Yeonjun in-tow.

Taehyun rushed over, grabbing Yeonjun's sleeve, stopping him in the doorway as Soobin started down the hall.

Yeonjun waited, looking at him expectantly.

"You want to call me later?" He asked when the younger didn't speak right away.

Taehyun nodded.

"I want to confess."

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter, but I'll give you some smut next! :)


	12. Chapter 12

Yeonjun’s excitement bubbled over, spilling some anxious laughter from his mouth. He took a breath to calm himself.

"Do you trust me?" He asked his lover, the likes of which was only boxer-clad, sitting with him on the bed, eyeing his purchases warily.

"I do." Soobin responded, grasping his hand for support.

"This is just new for me."

"I'll take it off in a bit." Yeonjun assured, bringing the folded over bandana up to Soobin’s eyes, covering them and tying the ends together on the back of his head.

"And if you don't like it we can stop anytime."

Soobin took a deep breath, exhaling in almost a sigh as he blindly felt backwards and scooched himself back onto the back center of the bed.

Yeonjun followed, straddling him, bringing the faux-fur lined handcuffs with him.

He collected Soobin's wrists in front of him and clasped the device onto them before kissing the younger's hands lovingly.

He backed up to admire his boyfriend, broad and muscular but blind and bound. If Yeonjun were to actually mean the other harm, would these disadvantages be enough that the other would lose? Soobin was stronger, but like this he could defend with one hand and attack with the other. He could trip the other easily like this, but could he win in the end? Yeonjun didn’t know, but the thought was exciting. 

He considered voicing these thoughts, but decided against it. He didn’t want to scare Soobin with this sudden intrusive thought, that was only tangentially related to the level of dominance and sadistic desire he was feeling now. 

And hoped Soobin would be feeling later.

Yeonjun leaned down over his partner, pressing his lips to his neck. Soobin gasped lightly in surprise, but arched his neck back to give Yeonjun the space to kiss up his neck and jaw, making his way to his lips.

Yeonjun hovered his lips above Soobin’s, ghosting them down just barely. Soobin breathed in shakily, anticipating the kiss as Yeonjun pulled back to look at his trembling open mouth in fascination.

Yeonjun licked his tongue out, barely touching Soobin’s bottom lip and tasting the underside of the upper one. Soobin’s shaky breaths increased, his tongue coming out slightly in anticipation. Yeonjun licked again, barely tasting the tongue that chased after him this time, so when he dove back in again he indulged the other, fully sliding their tongues together as he worked his way into the wet cavern.

Soobin kissed him needily, probably fearing that Yeonjun would pull out and tease him again. He sucked on Yeonjun’s tongue to entice it to stay, but Yeonjun retracted, chuckling slightly. He swooped his head back down to bite the juncture where Soobin’s neck met shoulder. The gasp and groan he received made his dick twitch.

He traversed downwards, fingers tracing lightly down Soobin’s ribs as he mouthed at his chest until he reached nipples. He exhaled onto one, looking up to watch Soobin catch his bottom lip in his teeth, before surprising him by pinching both buds at once.

“A-a-aahhhh!” 

Yeonjun smiled against Soobin’s stomach.

“It’s exciting when you can’t see right? You can’t tell _what_ I’m about to do, so everything feels so much more…”

He raked his nails lightly down Soobin’s ribs. Soobin squirmed cutely, a whimper escaping him.

“intense.”

He sucked some marks into Soobin’s lower stomach, thumbs stroking up and down the V of the other’s hip bones, interested in the severe dip they created. Soobin’s bound hands were in his hair, pulling at the strands slightly when Yeonjun bit particularly hard.

He noted the other’s arousal. He traced a finger along it, knowing the pressure wouldn’t fully transfer to his target with the tented material in the way. Soobin made a small pained sound.

Yeonjun giggled, sitting up and hooking his thumbs on the hem of Soobin’s boxers. He pulled and Soobin assisted, lifting his hips to help his boyfriend shimmy the last of his clothes down and off of him.

Soobin’s bound hands were reaching for him, fingers stretching out to feel Yeonjun’s shoulder as he came back up, and his arm, seemingly _anything._ Yeonjun frowned, this would not do.

He stripped himself of his shirt as he straddled Soobin again, allowing him to feel the flesh of his stomach briefly. When Soobin’s hands trailed lower to his bulge he had had enough. He grabbed Soobin’s wrists and pushed up, pinning them both over his head, the chain that connected the metal bracelets clinked angrily.

Soobin gasped at the action.

“I didn’t say you could touch me.” Yeonjun said in a low growl.

“You’re being bad, don’t you know that, puppy?”

“Nnnnn... Junnie-”

“Uh-uh.” Yeonjun interrupted him.

“You’ve lost privileges.”

Yeonjun took another folded bandana, catching the connecting chains of the handcuffs with it and tying it to the metal bar of the head of the bed. Soobin pulled against it, surprised he could no longer lower his arms from where Yeonjun had placed them. He struggled a bit, wiggling his legs uselessly since Yeonjun had not placed his weight on them.

“Soobinnie, baby…”

Yeonjun soothed softly, stroking his cheek. Soobin stopped struggling, and Yeonjun leaned in to kiss him, and Soobin kissed back eagerly.

When Yeonjun pulled back, he scooched down and rubbed his butt against Soobin, whose breath hitched in response.

Yeonjun spread his hands down Soobin’s chest, now stretched out for him since his arms were trapped above his head. He looked vulnerable and delectable.

“Mmm, all for me.” He mused, fingers tracing down to Soobin’s happy trail.

“I could do anything I want to you right now.”

He felt Soobin shiver, and he got a devious idea. He picked himself up off of Soobin, off of the bed, and walked out of the room.

When he returned, Soobin was calling for him, voice weak and scared, legs bent and crossed, trying to hide his shame in case someone walked in.

“Yeonjun…? Are you there? ...Yeonjun?”

Yeonjun cooed, closing the door softly and rushing over to his lover.

“Soobinnie, baby, I’m right here. I just went to get something, I’m sorry.”

“I-I didn’t know where you went, and-” 

“I _know_ , baby, I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to scare you. I’m sorry. You’re okay, I’m here.”

“Okay…”

Yeonjun placed the cup he had retrieved on the nightstand, throwing his leg over Soobin again to straddle him. He leaned in to kiss Soobin tenderly, other hand reaching into the cup.

He snaked his hand down in between them as they kissed, settling at the bottom of Soobin’s rib cage to touch down the ice cube he had taken to skin. Soobin gasped out of the kiss, squirming.

“A-Ah! What’s that??”

Yeonjun continued, drawing a line down to Soobin’s stomach, loving the tensing of stomach muscles and alarmed gasps of his partner.

“C-cold! Is that ice?”

“Yeah, you seemed hot. Does that feel good?” Yeonjun purred, bringing the ice cube up to Soobin’s nipple, circling it and hardening it with the cold touch quickly.

“Ooh! Oh… ah! It surprised me… feels weird.”

“Weird?” Yeonjun asked innocently, before reaching his hand back to run the cube up the flesh of Soobin’s inner thigh. 

Soobin jerked his leg up at the surprise cold touch, gasping laughter escaping him.

“Oh! A-ah! Tickles!”

Yeonjun paused for a moment.

“Yeonjun? Oh god, please don’t tickle me.”

Yeonjun giggled. He had been thinking about it. His fingers came to rest on Soobin’s ribs, itching to move.

“...Yeonjun? I swear to god-”

Yeonjun’s fingers twitched, and Soobin jerked his body. 

“A-ah! _No!_ ”

Yeonjun retracted his hands, putting them up defensively, even though Soobin couldn’t see him.

“Okay, okay! I won’t! I won’t! I’m sorry it was so tempting-”

“Jesus.” Soobin breathed. 

“Do _not_ do that!”

“Okay! I won’t.” 

Yeonjun moved down, laying in between Soobin’s legs. He exhaled hotly onto Soobin’s hard neglected cock.

Soobin’s breath hitched.

“I said I’d make you feel _good_ , after all.”

He licked up the wet trail of water he had left on the other’s thigh, extending the motion to his cock, licking up to the tip before bobbing down.

Soobin groaned, head lolling back and forth on the bed as he was finally touched.

Yeonjun hummed around him, this was the type of teasing he had fantasized about, Soobin was in the palm of his hand and he loved it.

He worked Soobin in his mouth for a while, before coming off with a pop. He sat up and went to undo the bandana from the bed, freeing Soobin’s arms from it.

“You’ve been good.” He praised, as Soobin lowered his arms, still cuffed together.

Yeonjun took a sip of his water, storing an ice cube in his mouth before he settled back down in between the younger’s legs.

He took Soobin in his mouth all at once, ice and all.

“Ah! Woah… a-ah!” Soobin gasped out, hands quickly finding purchase in Yeonjun’s hair. Yeonjun hummed in response, working his tongue on Soobin to provide warmth in his cold mouth.

“F-fuck! C-cold! Ah…” 

Yeonjun giggled, pleased that Soobin’s hips were moving, thrusting up into his mouth. The ice melted, and Yeonjun swallowed the cold water down, mouth still full of cock. Soobin moaned.

Yeonjun came off of him with a pop, he took Soobin’s hands and clicked the lever, unleashing Soobin’s wrist from the handcuff.

“You’ve been so good, baby. You can take the blindfold off, now.”

Soobin quickly removed the bandana from his eyes, squinting briefly against the light before using his newfound sight to remove the clasp of the other cuff on his wrist.

Soobin was quick to pull Yeonjun up and flip him over, looming over him and breathing harshly.

A hand shoved its way into Yeonjun’s pants, wrapping around his painfully hard cock. He grunted and moaned breathily.

Soobin retracted the hand and made quick work of his pants, yanking them and Yeonjun’s boxers off before coming up to kiss Yeonjun roughly.

He bit Yeonjun’s bottom lip before forcing his tongue inside, hand palming the older insistently. He pulled back and started down Yeonjun’s neck, causing Yeonjun to gasp when he felt a sharp nip.

“Are you gonna get me back, puppy?”

Soobin growled, trapping his wrists with one hand and pinning them over his head. He bit harder and started sucking a large mark on his partner. Yeonjun keened, bending his legs up to bracket Soobin’s hips. He loved when Soobin took control like this.

He didn’t notice until he heard the click of the first handcuff that Soobin had intended to turn the tables on him, the thought made him flush with want. He pretended to struggle as Soobin collected his other wrist and forced it into the handcuff. Soobin succeeded in getting him into it and pushed his arms back up roughly in punishment.

Yeonjun whined, the response he got was a mouth on his collarbone and a hand tweaking his nipple.

When Soobin had had enough he flipped Yeonjun over quickly, so that Yeonjun didn’t even have time to position himself on his elbows. His arms were stuck low, trapped under his own weight, hands nestled near his cock, ass up.

Soobin pushed him further into the bed as he uncapped a bottle of lube and squeezed it onto Yeonjun’s hole, wasting no time slipping a finger in to start prepping him. He had barely gotten inside before pushing in a second digit, surprising his partner. Soobin was usually so gentle. Yeonjun whimpered.

“Oh shush, you love it.” Soobin scolded.

“Nnnn…” Yeonjun whined in response. He couldn’t deny it.

Soobin worked him open to three fingers quickly, stretching him and barely touching the place inside him that would make him feel best. Yeonjun wiggled his hips back and forth, trying to get the fingers in the angle he wanted it.

Soobin suddenly smacked him on the ass.

“No...” He warned gently.

Yeonjun looked back at Soobin, pouting out his thick bottom lip.

Soobin caressed the pink skin he had hit gently, his large hand enveloping the surface.

“Almost ready, be patient Yeonjunnie.”

Yeonjun huffed, facing forward again.

“You’re not gonna look at me?” Soobin asked teasingly.

Yeonjun shook his head. Yeonjun felt the fingers leave him and felt the warmth of Soobin against his back as the younger draped over him. Yeonjun big his lip nervously when he felt hot breath against his ear.

“Are you sure you want to be bad?” Soobin whispered. 

Yeonjun felt a tingle, he looked down as much as he could, avoiding Soobin’s eyes as he nodded.

Soobin got off of him, and suddenly there were three fingers entering him, as well as a cool trail running quickly down his back. Yeonjun hadn’t seen him grab the ice, but the sensation had him clenching painfully around the fingers in him. 

“A-AHHH!” 

Yeonjun shrieked again in pleasure and surprise, breathing in deeply to try and calm himself down. He heard Soobin’s melodic chuckle and felt his face flush red with embarrassment. He looked back at Soobin, giving him the attention he knew he wanted.

The fingers flexed as he relaxed, stretching him further. They finally left him, replaced with what he knew was Soobin’s cock.

Soobin pushed in slowly, spreading him open with both hands. Soobin groaned, the noise lit a fire in Yeonjun’s belly. He reached his crushed hands down further to touch his own leaking cock as Soobin bottomed out, releasing his own airy noise in compliment.

“You like it?” Soobin asked gently, and Yeonjun nodded, he felt his eyelids drooping heavily as Soobin pulled out and pushed in again, still slow but filling him so good he could die.

“I like it… I like it so much…”

“Mmm good boy… you look so good taking my cock.”

Yeonjun keened again, stroking his cock faster, the angle too awkward with the handcuffs.

Soobin must have noticed, because Yeonjun felt another harsh slap to his ass, bordering his hip.

“Nnn!” 

“I didn’t say you could touch yourself.”

Soobin said before clicking his tongue and dragging his wrists out from under him. He pushed them forward so Yeonjun was supported on his elbows, a shaky foundation due to the handcuffs forcing his wrists close together. At least he was more upright now, he could look back at the one restraining him more easily. 

Soobin grabbed his hips and upped his pace, fucking into Yeonjun steadily, who was pushed forward slightly at each movement, whiny breaths coming harder as he tried to keep his balance on his elbows as he was being rocked forward over and over. The handcuffs jingled rhythmically.

He was struggling to stay up; he looked back at Soobin desperately.

“Nnnn… Soobinnie…”

Soobin smirked at him, before roughly pushing Yeonjun over onto his side. Yeonjun gasped as he felt his leg being lifted, knee going over Soobin’s shoulder spreading him open as Soobin straddled his other leg that was laying flat on the bed. Soobin was on his knees, holding his leg on his shoulder for support as he fucked into Yeonjun even faster.

The new angle hit him deep, Yeonjun cried out brokenly as his prostate was assaulted. 

“F-fuck! Ah!”

“There you go, you like that, huh?” Soobin asked through heavy breaths. He grunted and held onto Yeonjun’s thigh harder as he increased his pace.

He hugged his leg with one arm, his other hand coming down to stroke Yeonjun’s cock.

“O-oh fuck! Ahhh!” 

Soobin groaned lowly, buried to the hilt, hips moving shallowly as he fucked quickly into the other like an animal.

Yeonjun felt the coil in his stomach, he awkwardly curled a hand in the sheets to hold on as Soobin fucked him like a toy.

“I-I’m gonna-, can I-?”

Soobin grunted. 

“Yeah…. Cum, baby.”

Yeonjun moaned brokenly as he came, white ropes spilling on his stomach as he allowed himself to collapse fully into the bed, leg still held up by a sweating Soobin who was fucking into him for his own pleasure. Yeonjun gasped out desperately, feeling overstimulated and used in the best way possible as his body was fucked into harshly.

Soobin finally moaned out, pushing in deep to paint his insides white. He pulled out slowly, making Yeonjun feel tragically empty as his hole clenched around nothing. His leg was moved from Soobin’s shoulder, he let it flop down as Soobin dropped to the bed behind him, hand coming to wrap around him lovingly.

He heard two clicks of the handcuffs being released, before large hands were rubbing his wrists soothingly, massaging the pain away.

Yeonjun sighed, rolling over onto his back and placing the other’s palm on his stomach.

“How was it?” Soobin asked.

Yeonjun hummed.

“Amazing.” He breathed.

He was vaguely aware of Soobin cleaning him up and pulling the blankets over him. He felt himself drifting off, unsure if his mouth was moving, but the words, “I adore you” prevalent in his mind.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for your support in this!  
> I have received a lot of nice comments and twitter stuff, it really inspired me to keep writing and want to update sooner!
> 
> Thanks, everyone... I feel very happy that some of you have stuck through this fic for so long! I appreciate it so much!
> 
> and thank you to [Littlegreybyrd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlegreybyrd/pseuds/Littlegreybyrd) for editing this chapter <333
> 
> Follow me on twt for fic updates, I write in multiple fandoms: @Sarisari_bb


	13. Chapter 13

When Taehyun had asked Beomgyu to go to the arcade with him, he said yes. 

He hadn’t asked who else was coming, didn’t suggest a group outing, he just said yes. Or more specifically, ‘Yeah! What time do you wanna go?’

Taehyun was ecstatic.

So now Taehyun stood in front of the arcade, bouncing a little - because of the cold, he told himself - as he waited for the other to show. 

He had arrived ten minutes early, after checking with Yeonjun that his outfit was okay, a hoodie and light jacket combo that probably wouldn’t be enough to fight off the night’s chill if they stayed out too late, but it looked good, and that's what mattered.

He was surprised when Beomgyu showed up pretty quickly, he hadn't been there long.

He saw the other pick up his pace as he noticed him, leaning forward and extending his legs as he crossed the street.

“Did you wait long?” the older asked as he neared.

“No. I-... you’re early.”

Beomgyu released a breathy laugh.

“Yeah, because you always are.”

Taehyun looked at the sidewalk, finding a small crack in the pavement to distract himself. The older continued.

“Ready to go in?” 

Taehyun nodded, Beomgyu stepped forward to open the door and gesture him inside with his arm. Taehyun went in, mumbling a thank you as he passed the other.

Once inside, Taeyhun was surprised when Beomgyu whizzed passed him before he could react, shoving a twenty into the machine that went to work, noisily clanging out tokens into the receptacle.

“Wait! I asked _you_ out-”

“I’m older.” Beomgyu answered, turning to him to deposit a handful of tokens.

“Let me treat you.”

Taehyun accepted the coins reluctantly, frowning the whole time. Is it ‘treating’? If it isn't food? He didn't want to argue though.

“Okay... then let me get us something to drink. Pick something to play!” He replied, already heading to the concessions counter.

He ordered two cokes, spinning around with them to search the large space for his companion.

He spotted Beomgyu at a large black arcade cabinet, the front decorated with an elaborate disgusting yet action-packed scene. He joined the other who smiled and inserted the tokens, while Taehyun anxiously looked for a place to set the drinks. He found a shelf on the side of the machine and set them down thankfully.

They played the game in silence, at first, until the zombies started coming. Then the yelling began. 

Mostly him yelling.

Beomgyu was being loud as well, but at least the older was yelling suggestions to be helpful. He was carrying Taehyun. Embarrassingly so. Taehyun fired and fired, but kept struggling to hit. He was shit.

When they had finally run out of lives, Beomgyu lightly hit the machine.

“Aww! Damn zombies!”

Taehyun turned to apologize, but Beomgyu was already grabbing his wrist, pulling him forward to hand him his soda and retaking it to lead him to the center of the arcade.

“What’s next?” Beomgyu asked excitedly.

Taeyhun looked around, until he spotted something that caught his eye.

He led them to a simple hoop game, relaxing instantly. This was something he could do.

The game started, and he grabbed each ball that rolled into position and arched it to lead it into the hoop, which he got more times than not. Many more. In fact when it ended he felt quite proud. He didn’t look at Beomgyu’s screen, knowing from his peripheral that the other had not done nearly as well, he chugged his drink to hide his smile. Maybe next time he wouldn't be too nervous for playful gloating.

Beomgyu didn't seem to feel the same way.

"What the heck, did you practice before I got here?"

Beomgyu asked, pointing at Taehyun's score accusingly. 

"I can't believe you would stoop so low!"

He finished, reaching over to ruffle Taehyun's hair harshly.

"It doesn't take practice to be better than you, Gyu." Taehyun bit back, smoothing his hair down.

Beomgyu looked incredulous.

"Why you little-"

Taehyun laughed and jumped back, narrowly dodging Beomgyu's attempt to get him in a headlock.

Taehyun ran back around a large round machine, one that blinked an array of lights and promised the chance to win a prize.

He hovered there, hands on the machine, watching Beomgyu struggle to decide which way around it he should go so he could counter the movement just as fast.

Beomgyu went right, so he went left. Beomgyu went left, so he went right. This lasted for a few loops around the machine, until Beomgyu threw up his hands.

"Fiiiine, you're safe! I won't do anything."

Taehyun cocked an eyebrow.

"I really won't! Let's do something else."

Taehyun hesitantly came around to join Beomgyu. Once he was in reach, Beomgyu grabbed him and squeezed.

Taehyun sputtered, struggling to breathe.

"You… said you wouldn't- ghh! do… anything!"

Taehyun squeezed a little harder before releasing him.

"I didnnnnn't that was just a hug!" He smiled widely.

Taehyun gave him a light smack.

They played more games: air hockey, ddr, a claw game, even pinball, before they had exhausted themselves of the place.

As they walked down the sidewalk, Taehyun felt a sinking feeling in his stomach. It had gone well. Really well.

He had told himself he would confess by the end of this, and now that it had gone so well he felt conflicted. He wanted to confess more than ever, but god, he didn't want to ruin this. To sour the wonderful day he just had. To fuck up the friendship.

Beomgyu was talking at him, recounting some of the games they'd played, clutching a dog plushie he'd won for Hueningkai to his chest cutely. Taehyun made sure to react with appropriately pitched hums to the other, unable to get out of his head and fully participate in the conversation.

Maybe he could just do it another day. They could have more days like this and when the time is right he could tell him.

Yeonjun's words rang in his head.

'Do you think you can get over it?'

Taehyun sighed. He knew the answer. Guilt gnawed at his stomach.

They neared the stairs that would lead him to campus, back to his dorm. Beomgyu lived off campus, he would be turning down the sidewalk here if he was to go straight home.

Taehyun stopped walking.

Beomgyu turned to him.

"What's up?"

Taehyun took a deep breath.

"Um… there's something I wanted to tell you."

Beomgyu nodded. He took Taehyun by the elbow and led him just off the path, though there weren't many people around.

"Okay, shoot." Beomgyu said, face laced with concern

Taehyun looked at the ground.

"Okay well um… first I want to say that you don't have to respond right now or anything. I can just say this and go, okay?"

"Okay…"

Taehyun clenched his fists, unable to look up from the ground.

"I uh... I like you."

He let the words hang in the air for a moment, before finally looking up at the other.

Beomgyu's expression was soft, not quite looking him in the eye, just studying his face, eyes wandering over it slowly and making him feel naked. The older tilted his head as he breathed out a sigh as he stepped in close. The plushie fell to the ground.

"Finally.”

Taehyun felt a hand at the base of his neck, holding him in place as he reflexively tried to jerk away from something flying at his face. 

And then there were lips on his. The hold on him and lips moving forward were firm pressures, but Beomgyu's lips were comfortably soft, slightly wet. 

He felt a pleasant tickling feeling lift through him, making him lighter. He pressed himself into the kiss, just as Beomgyu pulled away.

Too soon, Taehyun thinks, leaning forward more as Beomgyu pulled back. Taehyun was frustrated and embarrassed to see that the older was studying him again, forming a mischievous smirk before coming back in to meet their lips again, giving Taehyun what he wanted.

Taehyun hummed in thanks. It sounded needy in his ears. He could feel Beomgyu smile and exhale in amusement so he knew that was the case. 

He pulled back, intending to give a defense for the sound.

"I- mph!"

Beomgyu pulled him back in before he could speak, hand going to his waist to pull him closer.

Taehyun let his eyes slip shut again, loosely imitating Beomgyu by gently placing his hands on the other's waist. 

He felt a tongue poke in between his lips so he parted them, letting it in to gently glide over his. 

It sent goosebumps down his spine. Again he mimicked the other and began to move his tongue back.

Taehyun recalled the times he's been kissed before this. At parties in highschool, with embarrassed friends in games of truth or dare. At a dorm freshman year, with a girl he thought he liked but the next day found intolerable. At a sticky club once, by an attractive androgynous man that made Taehyun feel flattered and terrified. 

It had never been like this.

At least, that's what he thought now that Choi Beomgyu was kissing him. The thought alone made him feel a bit delirious. The hand on his neck was moving, expanding the warmth he felt on his skin as it extended to thumb under his jaw.

The thumb pulled forward insistently, encouraging Taehyun to open wider, to let the kiss get deeper and messier.

He gripped Beomgyu tighter, and the hand slipped down to his lower back. So Taehyun did the same, running his hand up and down Beomgyu, trying to reciprocate the feeling. Beomgyu was warm, a welcome feeling as the dusk's air had made his hands stiff and cold. Taehyun moved them, wanting to feel more, fingers quick and impatient.

Beomgyu pulled back, chuckling for some reason.

"Eager, are we?"

Taehyun frowned.

"Y-you started it." His voice was airy and unconvincing.

Beomgyu had a look in his eye Taehyun didn't recognize.

"Well, I've been so patient up until now, so you'll have to forgive me."

Taehyun bit his lip.

"You've been patient?"

Beomgyu nodded.

"Yeah. Since highschool." Beomgyu leaned back and rubbed his neck. Taehyun missed the hand that left him.

"You've always kept me at arm's length though, so I thought you didn't want to be closer. That you just wanted to be casual friends."

Taehyun balked.

"No, I wanted to! T-to get closer to you, I mean I guess I was…"

Beomgyu leaned back in as Taehyun trailed off.

Beomgyu's hands were both on him again, rubbing his back, encouraging him to finish. Even still, Taehyun's voice came as a whisper.

"...afraid."

"Were you?" Beomgyu tugged him forward, reminding him of their proximity when their hips momentarily touched.

"You don't seem afraid anymore. But you know... I was a little afraid, too."

Taehyun would have asked if not for Beomgyu's thumb, which came up to touch his bottom lip as the older eyed his mouth. The question was caught in Taehyun's throat, but Beomgyu answered it anyway.

"Because if I'm close to you, I'll just want to do this."

He leaned back in and kissed Taehyun, thumb stroking his cheek gently.

Taehyun melted. 

When Beomgyu pulled away again, Taehyun didn't follow, too overwhelmed this time to do anything else but stare.

Beomgyu pulled away, fingers running down Taehyun's forearm on the way to his hand, which he took. He leaned down to pick the plushie up, which now had a light dusting of dirt on the dog's face.

Beomgyu flashed him a smile.

"I'll walk you home."

  
  
  



	14. Chapter 14

The bustle in the restaurant was a comforting white noise.

Yeonjun played with his boyfriend’s hand on the table, running his fingers over the other's knuckles to his wrist before flipping the hand and tracing down the pads to the palm.

He liked Soobin's large hands, maybe too much, as his boyfriend was now shifting awkwardly and clearing his throat.

"Hm?" Yeonjun noised, absentmindedly.

"They're here." Soobin replied, nodding to the entrance of the establishment.

"At least, Taehyun and Beomgyu are."

Yeonjun stopped his ministrations and turned, peering over the tables and heads to find their friends. He spotted them at the entrance, and joined Soobin in raising his hand to get their attention.

"Yo! Over here!" He added, which did the trick. Taehyun's head snapped towards them and relief washed over his face. He took Beomgyu's hand and tugged, pulling him towards the large table where Soobin and Yeonjun were seated.

“Sorry we’re late-” 

“You’re not late." Yeonjun cut him off with an eye roll.

“Kai and Changbin aren’t even here yet. Relax, nerd.”

"Hey guys! Did you find the place okay?" Soobin greeted, ignoring Yeonjun's rude hello as the two sat themselves down at the table.

"No it was fine, have you guys been here long?" Beomgyu asked.

“No, not long. We haven’t even ordered drinks yet. Wooyoung went to the bathroom.”

Beomgyu nodded, reaching for a menu.

“Have you been here before?”

Yeonjun hummed in affirmation.

“Yeah, it’s good hotpot, Soobinnie and I came here last week.”

Taehyun took a menu as well, starting in on it only to be interrupted by Yeonjun clearing his throat loudly.

“So…” Yeonjun started, looking between the others, gaze settling on Taehyun.

“How’s it been going between you two?”

Taehyun’s head scrunched into his shoulders.

“Hyung!” 

He looked around anxiously.

“Don’t start!”

“Don’t start what?” Wooyoung asked as he appeared, pulling back a chair. Taehyun jumped a little.

“Don’t start ordering!” Taehyun squeaked.

“Cause uh… everyone’s not here, yet.”

Beomgyu rubbed Taehyun’s shoulder, chest rising and falling with his amused laughter.

Changbin and Kai arrived soon after, and Yeonjun took the liberty of ordering an array of meat, veggies, and noodles, as well as a round of beers on the electronic pad at their table.

When they arrived, they passed the beers around and called out “cheers,” everyone drinking deeply. Everyone but Taehyun, who took advantage of the forced silence to speak.

“So, uh… for those of you who don’t know… I wanted to tell you that, um...”

He glanced anxiously at Beomgyu, who smiled and took his hand.

“Taehyun and I are dating.” Beomgyu finished for him, squeezing the other’s hand.

Kai squealed.

“WHAT!?”

Taehyun and Soobin both winced, as the younger continued to make confused squeaks and blink rapidly. Soobin placed a hand on his back and tried to calm him.

Wooyoung clapped lightly.

“Congrats, guys!” 

Changbin just hummed in agreement and tipped his beer towards them, more interested in Kai’s reaction than the news. Beomgyu took both of Taehyun’s hands in his and stroked them with his thumbs, comforting Taehyun who was looking away bashfully.

Yeonjun leaned on his palm, a satisfied smile painting his face. He and Soobin had already known of course, but it was nice that his friends were coming out officially as a couple. It was cute.

Kai looked at Yeonjun with his mouth agape. 

“Did you know??”

Yeonjun flicked his gaze to Kai for a moment before directing it back to the new couple.

“Yes. I know everything.”

Kai whipped his head to Soobin, who was still half hugging him, eyes narrowed and accusing.

“Did _you_?”

Soobin nodded sheepishly.

“Soobin knows _most_ things.” Yeonjun added with a shrug. 

He was still enjoying his friends' PDA, Taehyun was getting red, but he still allowed Beomgyu to stroke his hands.

When Beomgyu brought a hand to his face to lift it and stroke his cheek it was too much, Taehyun pulled out of the touch with a quiet “Beom!” and pouted at the other angrily.

“How - how did you guys know?? I didn't -- Taehyun doesn't _date_!” Kai practically yelled. He shook his head dramatically. "This is weird -- like I have a little brother who's been living a double life"

Most everyone burst out laughing, Taehyun excluded. "I'm _older_ than you." He pointed out, tone full of disbelief.

"Not emotionally!"

Taehyun rolled his eyes. "No, I _definitely_ have you there, too."

Kai huffed and crossed his arms. "Well... I don't know, I didn't think you were interested in getting closer to anyone or..." He looked at Beomgyu, giving him an obvious once-over. "Y'know..."

Beomgyu leaned forward, wearing a near-wolfish grin. "He most definitely _is_ interested in ' _y'know'."_

Taehyun hit him. 

“OH MY GOD! You _sleeze!_ ” 

Yeonjun’s interest was piqued. 

“Ohhh Taehunnie! You-”

“ _No_! **No**. _You_ shut your mouth, Yeonjun!” Taehyun cut him off, pointing a scolding finger Yeonjun’s way.

“Yeah, not in front of the _baby_.” Changbin said with a smirk, a quick tip of his head to Huening Kai.

Soobin smiled and pinched an indignant Kai’s cheek.

Taehyun relaxed into his chair with crossed arms, seemingly satisfied that the mocking had transferred from him to the youngest.

The first round of food came, Changbin immediately scolded Wooyoung for dumping too much into the broth at once, worried the hot liquid would splash someone.

They dug into the simmering pot, eating the first round in relative silence, mouths too full and focused to talk. 

When a second round of food came, Yeonjun stopped Beomgyu from adding too much to the spicy broth, worried it would go to waste since _he_ couldn’t handle the spice. Soobin snuck some more in, anyway.

They drank and ate until they were comfortably tipsy and overly full.

When they came to stand outside the restaurant, they lingered.

"Hey, hey!" Yeonjun shouted,

"Soobinie is coming to our place tonight!"

He brought his face close to Taehyun's, slurring slightly.

"So Taehyunnie~ you'll have your dorm all to yourself! Just you and Beomgyu~... have fun!" He smiled as he leaned in to give Taehyun a sharp pinch on the cheek.

"Ow! Frickin-"

"Woah, hey, hey!” Beomgyu sputtered, getting in between the two swiftly. After a beat, he focused on Taehyun. “You ready to go?"

Taehyun still angled around Beomgyu to weakly push Yeonjun, before taking his boyfriend's hand and dragging him away.

Kai ran after them, yelling about being forgotten, as the others started back towards Yeon-Young-Bin’s place.

When they arrived, Yeonjun bid his roommates goodnight, taking Soobin to his room to finally be alone.

“I’m happy for them...” Yenjun sighed as he laid back in bed, hands clasped behind his head, eyes slipping closed. 

"Beomgyu and Taehyun, I mean."

Soobin came to sit next to him, he slid his fingers up Yeonjun's neck and began to card his fingers through the older’s hair.

“Me too. I’m glad you helped them.” Soobin replied. His voice turned wistful.

“We’re really lucky to have you.”

Yeonjun opened his eyes, looking to Soobin, the serious tone had surprised him.

He looked into Soobin’s eyes. They were half-lidded and deep, affectionate.

“I’m lucky to have you, too.” Yeonjun replied gently, he reached up to caress the younger’s cheek.

He looked at his boyfriend’s handsome face and felt a pang in his chest, suddenly feeling sentimental and soft. He dropped his hand to the bed, adoring words caught in his throat. He gulped them down, eyes flicking between Soobin’s, desperately. 

Would it be annoying to ask him what he was thinking? He reminded himself that he was tipsy and shoved the thought aside.

“You okay?” Soobin asked.

Yeonjun nodded, closing his eyes again.

“Yeah, just… thinking.”

Soobin continued to massage into his hair, pressing his nails down to add relieving scratches to the touch. Yeonjun’s eyes threatened to slip closed again. He sighed, tension leaving his body despite his inner conflict.

Soobin hummed.

“What are you thinking about?”

Yeonjun sighed. “You.” he answered honestly.

“Oh?” Soobin asked. “What about me?”

Yeonjun bit his lip.

“Just how great you are.”

Soobin giggled.

“Hey, Yeonjun?”

“Yeah?”

“Can you open your eyes?”

Yeonjun did, and the half-lidded look was back, making him tense again. He distantly heard crickets chirping outside his cracked open window.

Soobin stared at him for a moment, face soft and innocent. When their eyes met again Yeonjun was transfixed, anticipating whatever the other had to say.

“I love you.” Soobin said, voice quiet but unwavering.

Yeonjun breathed out, his chest suddenly felt light, his head swimming and dazed.

He tilted his head dumbly, feeling as if he were falling into those eyes.

“I love you, too.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> There's probably 3 or so chapters left, if you were wondering, that's what I have planned anyway.
> 
> Let me know if you have anything you might want to see before this fic ends, I love comments and suggestions!
> 
> Thanks again to [Littlegreybyrd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlegreybyrd/pseuds/Littlegreybyrd) for editing!
> 
> [tw](https://twitter.com/Sarisari_bb)


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So so sorry for the delay! The writer's block is real, the lack of motivation is REAL.  
> I hope you like, thank you for sticking around and enjoying my work!

Taehyun felt inexplicably bold as he pulled Beomgyu through the threshold of his dorm entrance, physically insisting that he just come _in_ , despite the other’s protests that it was late and they had class tomorrow. 

“Okay, okay! I’ll come in for a bit.” Beomgyu laughed airily. “What’s gotten into you today?”

Taehyun didn’t know, maybe the glass of beer he had with their chicken had gotten to him more than he’d thought. 

Doesn't matter. 

The important thing was that he felt momentarily courageous, and he was going to take advantage of it.

He helped the older out of his jacket and hung it on the hook as he kicked off his shoes. He made a beeline for the fridge that, today, held a few bottles of soju.

It had been a few days since they started ‘dating,’ or whatever it was, but Beomgyu hadn’t actually _done anything_ yet _._

Taehyun was irritated; what was _wrong_ with him? Didn't Beomgyu like him? They _were_ dating right? Had he imagined that? 

He knew he hadn't. 

So why has this felt so... platonic?

He pulled out a bottle of soju, ignoring the amused eyebrow raise that Beomgyu gave him as he chugged straight from the bottle, downing half of it.

He wanted to nurse the inhibited boldness he was feeling right now, and Beomgyu was not helping with his blatant nose-laughter. Taehyun stormed over to where the supposed offender was, shoving the bottle in his mirthful face. 

Beomgyu smiled wider and accepted the beverage. He finished the contents of it, which the younger was grateful for, since his head was already feeling a bit light and his feet a bit heavy. Hopefully he still had a somewhat suave demeanor. 

Hopefully.

He pushed his thoughts away, opting to instead push Beomgyu further into the room until he bumped into the bed. Gripping the front of the other’s shirt, he leaned in to capture lips with his own, pressing into him, nearly causing the older to fall back onto the bed. 

Taehyun figured that outcome was okay; preferable, even. 

So he made it happen, very pleased with the development that Beomgyu was seated on his bed, even though it meant they were no longer kissing.

Taehyun looked down, the person he liked sitting on his bed in front of him, tipsy and kissed red. His pride was short-lived as his insecurities creeped back into his head, the doubts that he hoped he could forget after chugging soju now seemed inescapable.

The mood in his mind shifted to an ugly place, which was a shame; the night had been so promising. But he couldn’t ignore the nagging feeling inside.

He placed his hands on Beomgyu’s shoulders, looking at him with a solemn face.

“You’re my boyfriend, right?”

Beomgyu nodded. His face was too relaxed, dazed and amused at Taehyun’s antics, not yet picking up on the shift in the younger’s mood.

Taehyun nodded; glad he had that confirmed, at least.

“So… don’t you want to _do_ stuff with me? Or do you not want to..?”

Taehyun tried his best to not sound accusing, tried to hide his real thoughts of ‘why haven’t you touched me??’ but knew that would be hypocritical. _He_ hadn’t initiated anything yet, either. He had been expecting Beomgyu to act first. Maybe because he had more experience? It was unfair, and he knew it.

Beomgyu nodded, but the hands that came to rest on Taehyun’s waist were far more comforting, more than he cared to admit. The hands that were on him felt like cool relief in the desert, but his throat was still parched.

“I do.” Beomgyu said quietly.

The tone was smooth and promising, and combined with the fingers now rubbing his back, Taehyun momentarily forgot his doubts. 

“Do you?” Beomgyu asked, as he tugged forward. Taehyun found himself straddling Beomgyu’s thighs on the bed. He swallowed thickly.

“I want to do stuff with you.” He stated firmly, as he settled in the other’s lap.

“I just don't know what to do.”

Beomgyu’s eyebrows shot up, but he smiled knowingly, fondly.

“Yeah? What do you want to do?”

Beomgyu’s hands were on him, on his neck and waist, making him dizzy and pliant. He must have looked that way, if Beomgyu’s entertained gaze was of enough evidence to go by. He used his hold on Taehyun’s neck to move his head where he wanted it and leaned in to kiss under his ear.

“I-I don’t know… I just want… I don’t know, I wanna make you feel good.”

"Okay. We’ll start out slow, okay? Don’t be scared.”

Taehyun frowned.

“I’m not scared.”

Beomgyu shot him a look, and Taehyun almost regretted his words. He opened his mouth to explain himself, but ended up releasing a high shriek instead.

Beomgyu was pushing him, flipping him onto his back on the bed, unceremoniously. Taehyun looked up at him, bewildered; even more so when he saw that Beomgyu was now straddling him, taking off his shirt as he went.

“Oh, god.”

“Yeah? Thought you weren't scared.” 

“I-I’m not, you’re just… a lot. Um. In a good way." 

Beomgyu was leaning into his space, his hands caged him to the bed.

“Thanks, Hyunnie.”

Beomgyu was kissing him.

His tongue slipped into Taehyun’s slack-jawed mouth deftly, causing him to flinch and nearly snap his mouth shut. Beomgyu managed to relax as he didn’t relent, pushing the muscle further inside. He explored Taehyun’s mouth and quickly slipped a hand up his shirt, leaving goosebumps in the wake of his fingers. The touch had Taehyun’s muscles tensing, and as the cool hand travelled up his warm skin he found himself breaking the kiss to whimper. He clung to Beomgyu’s shoulders, slipping his hand down to grasp the bicep holding Beomgyu up.

Beomgyu laughed, his hot breath fanning Taehyun’s surprised face, he moved his hand up Taehyun’s pec, before brushing back down and up again, feeling him.

Beomgyu hiked the younger’s shirt up, exposing his torso and brushing over his nipples before moving down to thumb over his hip bone. Taehyun squirmed, the noises he was making much less than classy, and he knew his face must be beet-red.

Beomgyu’s lips were low on his neck, soft presses leaving tingles behind as they trailed up to his ear. 

“Why are you so shy when it comes to me? Hm?” He whispered in his sexy low timbre, hand slipping down to the younger’s thigh.

“I uh- ah” His knees bent involuntarily, but had nowhere to go as Beomgyu shifted his weight down so he wouldn’t accidentally get kneed in the junk.

Beomgyu’s hand made its way back up his body, feathering over his collarbones and neck until they reached his cheek.

He cupped his reddened cheek tenderly.

Taehyun looked away, despite himself.

“You’re normally so cool and collected. But look at you now, all shy…”

That did it. 

Taehyun glared at him, squeezing the bicep in his hand to vent his frustration, as his other hand went up to Beomgyu’s nape to pull him down into another kiss. This one he led, slipping his tongue into the older’s mouth aggressively, and massaging his scalp.

Beomgyu broke the kiss after a beat, smiling as he touched their foreheads together and panted down into the other’s mouth.

Then Beomgyu was up on his knees, pulling Taehyun’s shirt up further. Taehyun helped him get it over his head, still a little breathless and lost, as Beomgyu sat up and undid his pants.

Beomgyu stood off the bed, dragging Taehyun’s jeans down with him, before unbuttoning his own pants and pulling them off.

Taehyun watched from his elbows, but didn’t have to wait long as Beomgyu was back on him, kissing and sucking low on his stomach. 

He wasn’t sure if the action felt good, or ticklish, or somewhere in between. 

As Beomgyu moved higher, Taehyun flushed even more, thinking that when he went to the gym this week, everyone there would know that someone had done _this_ to him. 

He wondered if that was the point, as Beomgyu traveled further up his torso, leaving more marks as he went. His cheeks continued to burn as he watched the red splotches bloom; Beomgyu may as well just write “taken” on his chest.

Taehyun gasped, throwing a hand over his mouth as he felt the warm wetness of Beomgyu enveloping his nipple, hand fondling the pec around it.

Taehyun shook his head, mortified that the tongue flicking over his nipple felt exciting and electrifying.

He wasn’t a girl, why did it feel good?

Beomgyu smirked, coming off the nipple to tease him.

“Do you like that, baby?”

Taehyun just continued to shake his head. The hand on his chest disappeared, and suddenly a palm was being pressed into Taehyun’s erection through his boxers.

“It feels like you like it.” He smirked, eyes shining, teasing.

Beomgyu massaged him slowly through his boxers for a moment, and Taehyun gripped the sheets harshly. Why did it feel so good? Maybe Beomgyu knew something he didn’t.

“Do you want to keep going?” He asked gently. “Do you want to take these off?”

Taehyun nodded; the friction of his boxers felt good, but he’d do anything for Beomgyu’s hand to be wrapped around him. 

Plus, he was already so worked up, he didn’t want to cum in his underwear. That would be even more embarrassing than enjoying having his nipples sucked.

“Yes. Please.”

Beomgyu got up from between his legs.

“I’m going to take mine off too, okay?”

“Yeah.” Taehyun breathed, already shimmying out of his remaining clothing.

Beomgyu stripped himself, kicking his boxers off quickly before returning to his spot between Taehyun’s legs. 

He didn’t return to his spot at Taehyun’s face, but instead swooped in low and engulfed his length in his mouth. 

“F-fuck!” Taehyun bucked his hips up. He snapped his head down to watch Beomgyu sink down on his cock, amazed by the image. Taehyun raked his eyes over Beomgyu’s face, gaze getting caught by the intense eyes staring up at him.

Beomgyu bobbed a few times, and Taehyun reached down to his nape to pull him up.

“Stop - I’m gonna cum. I don’t want to yet.”

Beomgyu raised off of him, licking the precum off his lips wickedly before wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

“Get on your side, sweetheart.”

Taehyun cocked his head, but obliged as Beomgyu moved behind him. Taehyun turned his face to look, but Beomgyu just pressed his body close, holding onto Taehyun’s chest to pull him in, kissing his cheek as he did so.

Taehyun knew what was about to happen. He turned and reached to the bedside drawer, pulling out a tube of lube, courtesy of Yeonjun.

He wordlessly handed the bottle back to Beomgyu, who took it and backed his head up, looking over Taehyun’s back and backside.

He groaned.

“Fuck Hyun… I wanna, can I just…?”

Taehyun nodded, he was ready for this. Probably.

Beomgyu uncapped the lube, squirting it onto his fingers and rubbing them together to warm them. Taehyun braced himself, unintentionally tensing and clenching his entire body. He had done this himself, but he had never let someone _else_ do it. It was nerve-wracking, and he was probably doing too much too fast, but it was _Beomgyu_ , and he wanted him. And he wanted Beomgyu to want him _,_ too.

But he was scared. 

He was considering saying something, ruining the moment, when he felt wet fingers slip between his thighs, he jolted.

The fingers were cold, despite Beomgyu’s best efforts to warm the fluid. Taehyun tried to relax, but found it difficult. Beomgyu’s other hand was stroking his hip lovingly, but he felt more tense than ever.

The fingers slid in between his thighs, coating them in the liquid. The bottle squirt was heard and he heard the squelch of Beomgyu coating his dick.

“Shhh, baby… it’s okay…”

Beomgyu breathed softly into his ear, flicking his tongue out to lick the shell as he lifted Taehyun’s leg up. He stuck his dick in between his thighs, now slicked up with lube.

“Let’s just do this today, okay?” Beomgyu asked, lowering Taehyun’s leg. Taehyun turned his head, his eyes meeting Beomgyu’s instantly. They were sweet, comforting.

“Just your thighs, is that alright?” 

The relief Taehyun felt was instant, but also guilt, and disappointment. He wanted to be ready. He thought he was. 

“Yeah, it’s fine.”

“Mmkay… I’m gonna…”

Beomgyu was moving, slick cock sliding in between his thighs. Taehyun felt his balls brushed with the movement, and then his cock as Beomgyu aimed up to graze it.

Beomgyu’s hands were all over him, feeling him up and down, groaning lightly in his ear. Taehyun hummed in pleasure, placing his hands over Beomgyu’s encouraging him to feel _more._

Then Beomgyu’s hand was wrapped around him, and he keened, squeezing his thighs tighter and relishing in the little moan it earned him. 

All disappointing thoughts disappeared as he tried to squeeze his thighs and rut into the hand around him, desperate for release, proud that Beomgyu was giving him labored breaths of pleasure in his ear.

“Fuck, Tae, you’re so good. So, so good…”

“Nnnn… Gyuuu…”

Taehyun fucked the hand around him, sliding up and down the dick in between his thighs. Beomgyu’s hand on his hip squeezed as he groaned deeply.

“Fuck, babe. Ohhh, god.”

The praise spurred him on, he rutted until he knew he was about to cum. He halted when he felt the curl in his stomach.

“Beom, I’m-I’m gonna cum…”

“Shit, okay baby. You can cum. God, so _needy_ for me.”

Beomgyu had one hand on his chest, splaying his palm wide over it, possessively. Taehyun arched his back into the touch, maximizing the contact. He rolled his hips as Beomgyu felt him up, feeling crazy and dizzy and wasted and delicious. He was so close.

Beomgyu gripped his hip hard as he began to fuck into his thighs with vigor.

“Squeeze em for me, Hyunnie.”

Taehyun squeezed his thighs tight as Beomgyu fisted his cock, but he couldn’t resist, couldn’t control himself as the friction and _everything_ became too much. He moaned and convulsed as he came, trying hard to keep his thighs tight but finding himself limp. Beomgyu’s hand came to press on his outer thigh, forcing them together as he continued fo fuck into the tight space.

Taehyun whined as he came down, pressing his hands onto Beomgyu’s to remove them from his sensitive cock, though his fingers still brushed it slightly, almost painfully, as he thrusted into him.

Beomgyu gasped in his ear as he came, hand moving to try to catch his messy release from where his cock was sticking out from Taehyun’s legs, failing miserably as the ropes of cum covered the insides of Taehyun’s thighs.

He groaned through his orgasm; a satisfying sound. Fuck, it was beautiful.

Taehyun turned to lie on his back, letting Beomgyu spoon his side as they both came down.

He was sated, happy. Full of chicken and beer and connection and warmth. He felt light, glowing.

He had never felt so close to someone before. 

Beomgyu was grabbing a tissue from the nightstand and using it to gently clean cum off of Taehyun’s stomach and thighs, and he was grateful. He smiled up at him, and Beomgyu leant down to nuzzle his forehead, just for a second. He flushed again, comfortably. 

When the older finished Taehyun stood, pulling on his boxers as he went, crossing the room to turn out the light. When he came back Beomgyu had pulled the covers up, opening the comforter to let Taehyun in. 

He slipped in the bed with his boyfriend, smiling as Beomgyu shifted in, making it clear that he wanted to spoon the other.

Taehyun allowed it. He felt so warm and bright in this moment. 

Beomgyu’s arm seemed to fit around his torso almost perfectly, his large hand finding purchase on his ribs.

Beomgyu kissed the back of his neck and murmured a goodnight, his nose cool against Taehyun’s still hot skin.

He hummed, content.

“Goodnight, boyfriend.” 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, apologies for the wait!  
> The full smut IS COMING, sorry to tease you so much!
> 
> Shout out to the beautiful author [Littlegreybyrd](https://archiveofourown.org/works/search?utf8=%E2%9C%93&work_search%5Bquery%5D=Littlegreybyrd+) for helping me edit the chapter. 💛 I couldn't have updated without her!


	16. Chapter 16

Many of the doors in the hallway were open, as they often are in dorms in the early evening after the majority of classes are over. Students moved freely between rooms of their friends, or lingered in the doorways to chat after a long day of studying. Yeonjun caught glimpses of them in their rooms, but paid them little mind as he strode down the hall.

He approached the door he was looking for, also left ajar by the inhabitants, so Yeonjun went ahead and peeked inside, opening it just slightly to get a glimpse in.

Soobin was seated at his desk with a variety of colored pencils strewn across its surface. Yeonjun watched his side profile as the other worked, focused but tranquil as the pencil flicked back and forth on the paper.

Taehyun was lounging on his bed, stomach-down, kicking his feet back and forth as he read a book open in front of him.

There was music playing, something Yeonjun didn't recognize. He looked at the serene scene fondly. Maybe sharing a room isn't so bad.

Soobin’s face then scrunched in confusion, before he looked over his shoulder to Taehyun, pencil in hand. 

“Taehyunnie, is this brown?”

Taehyun turned to look at him, blowing up out of the side of his mouth to push his bangs out of his eyes as he peered over at the object in Soobin’s hand.

“No, that’s maroon.”

“Oh.”  
Soobin frowned and picked up another pencil, twisting back over to display it to the other.

“Yeah, that’s brown.” Taehyun answered simply before looking back down at his book.

“Ah.”

Soobin turned and continued to shade, using the pencil that had been identified. Yeonjun snorted out a laugh.

Soobin whipped around again, joined by Taehyun who also turned to look over his shoulder. 

“Yeonjun!” Soobin exclaimed. “I thought you’d text me!”

Yeonjun shrugged, opening the door fully and stepping inside. He slipped his shoes off in the entry. “Someone was swiping when I came up, they let me in.”

He breezed over to his boyfriend before he could get up, planting his hands on the other’s shoulders and looking over his shoulder. Soobin had been coloring in a tree in a cute little nature scene, a tranquil looking forest.

“Oooh, that’s pretty, babe.” He leaned in to plant a quick kiss to Soobin’s cheek, causing the other to jump a little. Yeonjun watched as Soobin’s hand found the place he had just kissed, surprised face shifting into a dazed smile.

Yeonjun’s heart stuttered. His boyfriend was adorable. He had to say as much.

“Soobinnieeee, you’re too cute!” he whined, poking his finger into Soobin’s dimple. With a pout he made his voice high and baby-like. “Soobinnie-ah is cute, so so cute~”

“Oh my _gooooooddd_!” Taehyun cried, head falling into his book.

Soobin giggled and turned to his roommate. “Really? That wasn’t much, Tae.”

“Yeah.” Yeonjun added, genuinely surprised. “And I’m not even being sexual! I’m not even being _suggestive.”_

Taehyun groaned, rubbing his face in his book. “I _know,_ and that’s somehow _worse!_ ”

Yeonjun smirked. “Awww, little Taehyunnie can’t handle seeing his hyungs being lovey-dovey?”

He turned to Soobin, taking his face with both hands, squishing and running circles on his chubby cheeks. “Look at my cute little Soobinnie~ my little bunny boyfriend! I wuv him so mu-”

“God! Stop!” Taehyun interrupted, throwing his pillow over at the two. “Go be gross somewhere else!”

Soobin was laughing, but half-heartedly removed Yeonjun’s hands from his face and stood, taking Yeonjun’s hand in his as he went.

“Fine, fine.” He said, pulling Yeonjun with him.

“Don’t wanna.” Yeonjun said with a pout, but let himself be led to the door.

“C’mon, let’s get dinner. You coming, Hyun?”

Taehyun picked his face up out of the book.

“Pass. Beomgyu’s gonna bring takeout later. Oh! Are guys, um…” He bit his lip, anxious gaze flicking briefly to Yeonjun.

Yeonjun grinned wickedly. He really could read Taehyun like an open book.

“Are we _what,_ Hyunnie? Are we gonna come back here tonight...? Are you gonna have the dorm to yourself with _Beomgyu_ so you two can-mmph!”

A hand slapped onto his mouth, quieting him. He narrowed his eyes at his traitorous boyfriend, who looked far too pleased with himself as he ignored Yeonjun and smiled at his extremely red roommate.

“We’ll be going now! And no I won’t be home tonight; I’m going to Yeonjun’s, you guys have fun!”

Soobin was tugging his arm. Yeonjun stumbled, barely managing to slip on his shoes as he was pulled out the door.

  
  


****

  
  
  
  


Yeonjun may have had too much to drink.

The thought crosses his mind when Soobin leads him across the street, a bit insistently, and Yeonjun realizes that the light has changed to the pedestrian symbol, clearing them to cross. 

As they reach the adjacent sidewalk Soobin finds the button on the traffic light quickly and presses it, before looking up to watch for the light to change again and allow them to get across the four-way intersection. 

Yeonjun feels a swell of affection for the other, knowing well he’s in good hands. Good, large, attractive hands. He smiled and looked at one of said hands, interlaced with his own, gripping him firmly. Even if he was stumbling drunk, he knew Soobin would guide him home with ease, safe and sound. He was so sturdy, in every sense of the word. Sturdy and broad.

Yeonjun finds his hands now on the other’s shoulders, half-leaning on him as he began kneading the muscles with his fingers. He feels Soobin tense, but he continues to work into the sinewy flesh, carefully moving down his slim biceps and around to the younger’s back, where he stops his ministrations. He just sighs and continues to slowly stroke downward, pressing his face into the back of other’s shirt to inhale the fresh lavender scent.

He knows it’s too much, it’s to the point where he thinks Soobin must be embarrassed. But he can’t _help it._ Soobin is just so _alluring_ , and tall and broad and Yeonjun just wants to _feel him._

His hands were moving again, and they must have expressed as much because Soobin spins around and catches them, holding his wrists in the space between their chests as he looks around and laughs nervously.

Yeonjun looks too; dusk is settling in, and there are few people around. The girl standing next to them is staring at her phone, also waiting for the light to change, unbothered by their PDA. Yeonjun raises a smug eyebrow at his boyfriend, who pouts. He takes Yeonjun’s hand again, leading him across the street, away from the busy commercial area to the lush creek path that would take them back to Yeonjun’s apartment.

After dinner they had gone to a bar that Yeonjun liked. They ended up playing a few rounds of pool, and Yeonjun may have indulged himself, a bit. After losing the first round, he amped himself up with shots, declaring that Soobin had just gotten lucky.

Unfortunately, the tactic wasn’t a winning one, as Soobin won game after game. Yeonjun’s normal competitive spirit was finally dampened, even more so because Soobin was such a gracious winner. He had only poked fun at him after his first two losses, before taking some pity on him, attempting to coach the older through the next few games, to no avail. 

He matched Yeonjun’s half-assed smack talk, all while subtly lifting the pool cue from behind to fix the angle as the other took aim. Everything about the younger was so supportive, gentle.

Normally, it would make Yeonjun want to wreck him. But right now? 

He just wanted to spoil him.

Yeonjun upped his pace, overtaking Soobin so he’s the one leading now. He steers them off the path, to Soobin’s obvious confusion.

“Jun?” Soobin asks, but he doesn’t resist. “What are you doing? Where are we going?”

Yeonjun doesn’t answer, tugging Soobin further from the path, deeper into the trees. He finds a cozy spot, looking around to confirm that he can’t see any signs of humanity through the relatively dense thicket. He shoves Soobin against a large tree, grabbing the front of his shirt as he dove into his neck to kiss and suck the exposed skin. Soobin’s hands found his hips, pressing him back lightly.

"Yeonjun!" Soobin whisper-yelled. "What are you- we're in _public_!”

Yeonjun giggled, nose pressed into the other’s neck. “Yeah? I know.”

He backs his head up to meet his hooded eyes with Soobin’s.

“I want you to fuck me.” He said casually, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Soobin looked like a fish out of water, eyes wide and mouth gaping, clearly at a loss of what to say.

Yeonjun raised a brow, smirking slightly as he swooped back in to breath hotly against the other’s ear.

“C’mon baby…”

He makes his way down Soobin’s neck to his collarbone, the hot skin warming the cold tip of his nose. He feels Soobin quiver under his ministrations, fingers flexing on his hip bones.

“Don’t you want me?” He murmurs in faux-insecurity.

Soobin gulped, as his hands naturally began to move in soothing strokes, travelling to the small of the other’s back. Yeonjun smirks, taking full advantage of the comforting gesture, arching under the touch to accentuate his waist and press their chests together, moving his arms around the younger. Soobin gasped, pulling back as much as he could in Yeonjun’s hold. 

He’s still so close that Yeonjun can see he isn’t unaffected. The mostly set sun provided just enough light that Yeonjun doesn't miss the shaky breath his boyfriend releases, or the way his conflicted eyes observe his lips.

“I _know_ you do, Soobinnie.” Yeonjun purred, slipping his hands down the younger’s chest. Soobin's breath hitched when Yeonjun began to fiddle with his waistband, fingers dipping in to graze along the sensitive flesh of his lower tummy.

Yeonjun leaned in and kissed the other, a slow, tempting taste he knew wouldn’t be enough. When he leaned back, he saw that Soobin’s eyes were still closed, hesitating, as if he were waiting for more. 

They flutter open slowly, staying half-lidded: and Yeonjun knows he has him. He reaches into his back pocket and produces a travel sized bottle of lube. 

He wiggles it, drawing the others attention to it.

"C'mon, fuck me.”

" _Yeonjun_ , we're in public." Soobin reiterates with a whine, though there’s no power behind the words.

“There’s no one here~” Yeonjun replied, fingers going to play with Soobin’s waistband again. “And we can be super quick! I know you don’t want to wait until we get home.”

“Mmph, but… you’re not exactly quiet, Jjunie.”

“I _can_ be! I can be good.” Yeonjun said, voice teasingly compliant as he leaned into Soobin’s ear and slipped his hand down, cupping and squeezing the bulge in Soobin’s pants. “I can be _so good_ for you.” 

Soobin’s hands on him tightened; he released a long exhale through his nose.

He’s pressing his hips forward, into Yeonjun’s hand. “Fuck.” He spins them so Yeonjun is now the one against the tree, taking the lube from Yeonjun’s hand. “O-okay. Turn around.”

Yeonjung grinned and stepped up onto one of the large exposed roots of the tree, bracing himself against the trunk with one hand as his other tugged down his pants and boxers, just enough.

He could hear Soobin breathing as he braced both hands against the tree, spreading his legs. He was about to turn to ask him what was taking so long, when he felt a cold finger at his rim.

“A-ah!” He winced, nearly losing his footing. Soobin’s hand came to his waist, right above his hip, grasping him firmly as he sunk the digit inside.

“‘S cold!” Yeonjun whispered, breathing out a laugh, relaxing his lower half as Soobin prodded inside. 

Soobin quickly added a second finger, and Yeonjun was grateful that he had played with himself earlier that day between classes. A fact Soobin would have considered, seeing as Yeonjun had texted him some _choice_ pictures at the time, causing Soobin to yelp embarrassingly loud in the middle of his psych lecture.

Yeonjun smiled to himself at that thought; he bet Soobin looked so cute and flustered, freaking out in the middle of class because of some surprise dirty pictures. It was a good distraction from the discomfort he was feeling as he was stretched.

Soobin entered a third finger a little quicker than he would have liked, causing Yeonjun to involuntarily grunt a little, before releasing a quiet whine. It would probably hurt more if he wasn’t feeling pleasantly buzzed, the whole reason Yeonjun was so emboldened to convince his do-gooder boyfriend to fuck him outside in the first place. Maybe that picture riled him up more than Yeonjun had thought, or maybe he was just desperate to be as quick as possible. 

“Mmkay.” Yeonjun breathed. He was ready.

Soobin continued stretching him.

Yeonjun whined, louder this time. “C’monnnn. You can fuck me.”

“Shh! Keep it down! You need to be looser.” Soobin replied.

Yeonjun looked over his shoulder, glaring when he saw Soobin was still hard in his pants. “ _No,_ it’s fine, get your dick out.”

“We’re talking too much, there’s still people out-”

“Then just hurry and get it out! Then I’ll be quiet.”

Soobin shook his head, but retracted his fingers, unzipping his fly.

“You said you’d be _good_!” 

Yeonjun pouted. He couldn’t argue, didn’t want to. At least he could see Soobin's cock now, pulled out of his fly like he was about to take a piss. Just seeing his boyfriend's dick out while the rest of him was fully clothed felt so wrong, but it stirred a feeling in Yeonjun’s gut. He was really about to let Soobin fuck him not even 20 feet from a frequented public path. Just because _he_ couldn’t wait to get home. He hadn’t even taken his cock out, he just wanted to make the other feel _good_ , already.

“I’ll be good! I’ll be good, Soobinnie.” He said, lowering his voice to a whisper as he stuck his ass out further, leaning his body into the tree, catching Soobin's eyes as he pouted his lips.

“C’monnn just _use me. Please,_ baby? Wanna make you feel good.”

“ _Shit_.” Soobin was lining himself up and Yeonjun felt himself sigh in relief at the prospect of the other finally filling him. 

“Ah.” Soobin’s cock breached inside of him, the stretch as he sunk deeper and deeper placating Yeonjun instantly. He looked forward and bit his lip, nails digging into the tree bark and eyes rolling slightly back into his head. He sighed again in pleasure.

“Fuck-it’s tight. You okay?” Soobin whispered.

Yeonjun felt like he was going to burst through his bottom lip. He just nodded quickly, too focused on how delectable the slow push of Soobin’s cock was making him feel, fuller and fuller. He knew that the gratifying push would soon be replaced with--“ah~nn!”--an elated spike, and an almost uncomfortable sensation accompanied with the slight urge to pee.

God, Soobin had bottomed out and had pressed right into his prostate. Yeonjun sucked in a breath and squinted his eyes shut, overwhelmed.

Soobin pulled back, emptying him about halfway, before snapping his hips forward, back into the spot.

“Fuck! God!” Yeonjun gasped out.

“Fuck, Yeonjunnie…” Soobin said quietly, pulling out shallowly before burying himself back in to the hilt, hands gripping his hips hard. Yeonjun let out a little moan, finally releasing his lip from his teeth as he succumbed to the relief and pleasure of finally having Soobin's cock in him.

He wanted to praise his boyfriend, because this little reward now felt more like it was for himself, when he heard a far off sound of laughter. People were approaching, he could hear their chatter.

Soobin’s hand came over his mouth, muffling his next gasp, and he stilled.

Yeonjun realized he was holding his breath, desperate for silence so he could listen to his surroundings. He breathed out deeply through his nose, trying to slow his breathing now so it would be quieter and he wouldn’t have to gasp for air and make even more noise. His ears prickled as they listened to the footsteps and voices get closer and closer.

The eerie silence did nothing to quell the craving Yeonjun was experiencing, he found himself rocking back on the others cock, pleased when Soobin reciprocated the movements, slowly humping into him, dead quiet, unable to resist getting continued friction on his cock.

Yeonjun felt his eyes grow heavy, and just leaned fully into the tree, letting Soobin’s grasp hold him up as his other hand muffled any noises he could make. He felt a strange pride, knowing even the prospect of getting caught wasn’t enough to distract his normally responsible boyfriend from getting pleasure from his tight heat.

Would it be obvious what they were doing if they got caught? Soobin would just have to push his dick in his pants and zip up, he was the one who would have to pull his pants up and stop leaning against the tree he had chosen for a quick fuck. 

He felt his cock twitch, hot and ready. He rubbed his hand on it through the fabric of his pants.

He still made no move to get it out, enjoying the slight teasing on his nerves, how it wasn’t enough but it didn’t need to be. He wanted to satisfy his boyfriend.

The voices were getting quieter, as the commuters had already passed and were getting further and further away.

“Oh my god.” Soobin whispered, voice thin. “I can’t believe we’re doing this. This is so…”

Soobin's hand dropped from his mouth; Yeonjun whined, wiggling his hips back.

Soobin sighed, sounding more desperate than frustrated, hand going to fully grasp his waist.

“I can’t believe I'm…” The fingers tightened, and Soobin backed out and thrust in pointedly.

“You just needed my cock _so bad,_ huh?”

Yeonjun nodded in agreement. He could hear the dull thumps of Soobin's clothed hips against his ass as the younger started pumping into him, varying his depth and speed, far too much considering this was supposed to be a _quickie_. 

Not that Yeonjun was complaining: the different angles and speeds felt so good against his walls. He rubbed his cock through his pants, the soft underwear creating the velvety friction on his cock that he knew would push him over the edge.

He whined, looking over his shoulder at his boyfriend who was focused down at his naked cock slipping over Yeonjun's pants into his hole, sliding in and out, slowly now. He caught Soobin's eye, hoping to convey with his face that he wanted it harder, that he was so fucking close.

Soobin's mouth was hung open, rabbit teeth poking out. His expression shifted from dazed to pained as he took Yeonjun in, hands slipping from Yeonjun's waist to the outside of his thighs. He gripped the material of Yeonjun's pants, using the leverage there to yank Yeonjun into his cock as he thrust himself in, hard.

"Ah~tch!" 

_Fuck, yes_.

Soobin started to pull and push, threatening to rip the fabric with the strain he was putting it through as he used it to fuck in and out.

Yeonjun could hardly rub himself through his pants anymore, his body was hot and tingly as Soobin pulled and pushed him quicker and quicker, fucking into him hard and carelessly now.

He felt the knot twisting in his stomach, so tight it was gonna snap.

Over and over Soobin yanked Yeonjun into his cock, jostling his poor body back and forth with rough movements. Soobin fucked into him so fast and repetitive it clouded all thought, he was just chasing release. 

"Ah, fuck!" Soobin whispered urgently.

Yeonjun couldn't suppress a low moan, and suddenly the sensation of Soobin pounding into him was overtaken by a sudden flash of heat.

"Nnnnn! O-oh, fuck! A-a-aaaahhh-"

His voice cut as he convulsed, cock twitching as he came in his pants. His head fell forward pathetically.

"Oh, _fuck, Jjunie…"_

Soobin continued to yank him back and forth, using his limp body like a fleshlight. He must be close too; the pace was too fast to maintain for long.

"Ah!-ohhhh…" He heard Soobin groan and his head fell onto his shoulder blade as he came. 

His movement slows, languid and deep, savoring the come-down. Yeonjun winced in oversensitivity, but tried to not shy away, wanting to let Soobin enjoy it to the fullest.

Soobin draped himself over Yeonjun, peppering kisses to his bare neck. Yeonjun sighed, reaching behind him to gently pat his boyfriend’s cheek, blindly groping his jaw. Soobin leaned his head around, lips finding the corner of Yeonjun’s mouth. Large hands wound around his middle and squeezed him in a hug. Yeonjun dropped his hand, exhausted.

When Soobin finally pulled out, Yeonjun straightened and clenched in a vain attempt to not let cum and lube slip out. He turned and slumped into his boyfriend, hugging him for support and the lingering desire to be close. He wanted to cuddle and fall asleep, he was slightly regretting his decision to not wait until they were back at his place. Soobin tugged his pants up for him and buttoned them. Yeonjun let him, kissing his nose when he lifted his head.

Soobin led him back to the path, surprising a lone walker when they emerged from the foliage. She jumped and speed-walked away, cursing under her breath. Understandably so, as two tall-ass men came out of a wooded area onto a desolate, now-dark path. Yeonjun chuckled weakly, trudging along with Soobin’s gentle insistence.

“Do you want me to carry you?” Soobin asked, moonlight reflecting off his fond smile. 

Yeonjun hummed. “No it’s okay, we’re almost back.”

“Not if we go at this snail’s pace.”

“And who’s fault is that?”

Soobin huffed, amused.

“That’s why I offered to carry you.”

Yeonjun leaned against him heavily.

“Fine, we’ll compromise.”

Soobin chuckled, arm coming around Yeonjun’s waist to help support him.

“Just enjoy it; appreciate nature!” Yeonjun said, gesturing to the trees. “It’s a beautiful night at least.” He rasped softly, still catching his breath.

“Yeah.” Soobin replied. Yeonjun could feel him gazing at his side profile.

“It really is.”

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking around, hope you're not sick of Yeonbin smut! I'm clearly not.
> 
> Thanks [Littlegreybyrd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlegreybyrd/pseuds/Littlegreybyrd) for editing!💕

**Author's Note:**

> I thirst and sometimes post kpop edits on my Twitter: [Sarisari_bb](https://twitter.com/Sarisari_bb) feel free to follow or bug me in the dms, I love it!  
> Comments are writing fuel


End file.
